Student Council
by Sayonara Solitaire
Summary: AU. Amongst high school cliches, ignorance was bliss. SASUSAKU. // NARUHINA. SHIKAINO. NEJTEN.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
_**A** t **T** h e **B** e g i n n i n g  
__  
_

* * *

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**

* * *

**One Sunny Morning! 1**0 **Y**ears **A**go...

Ding Dong.

A pink-haired woman in her early thirties rushed to the front door of her two-story house. She hastily wiped her hands on the edges of her frilly pink-laced apron and quickly opened the door. A wide smile that can cover a tennis court adorn her tanned face.

The visitor appeared to be a woman about the pink-haired woman's age embraced the said woman into a crushing hug. "Hana!" The visitor exclaimed. Hana's smile can only spread wider and she replied back wfith as much enthusiasm. "Mikoto! Long time no see!" Hana reluctantly broke the embrace to look at Mikoto Uchiha's face.

Her face was as beautiful as always, it didn't change much since college except the straight black hair which reached pass her shoulders unlike it's short unkempt spiky self back in the day. Hana was always jealous of how Mikoto's hair can be so silky even until now. A memory flashed through Hana's sea-foam eyes. _'Mikoto still doesn't know who used up her shampoo and conditioner back when we were sharing dorms.'_ Hana inwardly chuckled at the memory. "Well! What are we waiting for? Come in! Come in!"

Mikoto complied wordlessly. It was only then that Hana noticed there was a man about the same age as them, though the wrinkle across each eye of his made him seem older walk towards the house from his silver Toyota Saturn. You would've thought that someone of his status would come out of a shiny black limousine or something. Hana thought then lowered her eyes and noticed a tall twelve-year old boy that reached the man's shoulders walk alongside him.

He wore a short ponytail and had the same features as the man walking. Two wrinkles right below each eyelid but handsome nonetheless. His red eyes seem like it can you pull into another world.

Trying not to get too entrance by the red eyes. Hana lowered her eyes more to see a cute, young boy about the age of seven skipping happily alongside his older brother smiling and grinning without a care in the world. She smiled warmly at the sight. "Fugaku! Long time no see! I guess you and Mikoto had been getting busy these past few years after getting married." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him, darting her eyes back and forth between the two kids to express her meaning. She hadn't seen the couple since their wedding twelve years ago.

Fugaku Uchiha grunted but it was a friendly grunt and lifted his face with a small smile. The smile increased by a millimeter when he spotted his wife standing inside the house in the middle of the hallway. She smiled back and took his right hand when he reached the door and pulled him in.

The two boys looked around the front yard hesistantly before stepping inside the house. Mikoto left her husband's side to hug the two boys, giving them both a small peck on the cheek. Mikoto then gave back her attention to her college friend, "Hana, please meet my two sons, Itachi-kun and Sasuke-chan." Sasuke scowled at the mention of the "-chan" prefix after his name.

Hana just grinned and replied, "Why nice to meet you Itachi-kun. It's also a pleasure to meet you Sasuke-kun, I have a daughter that's about the same age as you, how old are you?" The little boy named Sasuke stared at his mother expectantly and brought his head back to the woman after getting a tiny nod from his mother. "Seven." "Why, perfect! My daughter is the same age as you! Maybe you guys can be friends?" Hana said expectantly. The boy looked confused for a second then nodded slowly.

"Sakura!" Hana yelled out towards the stairs that was right beside the door on the left. "Come down here! We have guests and I want you to meet someone!" A little powder of pink puff clothed in pink pajamas with patterned cherry blossoms blurred into vision as the little girl ran downstairs excitingly. "Mommy!" Sakura jumped into her mother's open arms and giggled. Her mother slowly lowered her down and turned her to the guests.

Sakura leaked out a small gasp then hid behind her mother's legs. She never noticed the Uchiha family standing there. She blushed a little at her small outburst. Her mother just chuckled at the sudden shyness. It seems like she wasn't the only one finding this adorable. Mikoto was awed by the cuteness of the small girl.

Mikoto then noticed Sasuke staring expectantly at the little girl. She also noticed the small blush appearing on her younger son's cheeks. It was barely visible but it was still there. Itachi also seem to notice this since he stared at his little brother for a while then looked straight back at the pink-haired mother and daughter with a smirk, closing his eyes and shoving his hands in both of his pockets.

Mikoto almost wanted to laugh at that because her little man never showed any signs of interest in girls. She thought he might be in the cooties phase but apparently, she was wrong.

Hana started, "Sakura-chan, look here. This is my old college friend Mikoto and her husband Fugaku and their sons, Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun." Sakura's innocent emerald eyes analyzed the family. They were really a family of beautiful people. Her gaze then suddenly landed on the youngest of the family. Sasuke stared back and Sakura couldn't help but have a huge pink blush covering her face. She hid more behind her mother's legs.

Sakura's mother laughed at this and said, "Oh Sakura-chan, don't be shy. Say hello." The small girl's tiny hands clutched her mother's soft apron tighter but replied anyways. "H-hello" She stuttered out.

"Oh, you're so adorable Sakura-chan!" Mikoto squealed, clasping her hands together to her mouth. She couldn't help it, it was too cute. Sasuke looked awestruck, Itachi noted and finally spoke, "It seems my little otouto here has fallen in love at first sight with your cherry blossom." His smirk widen when Sasuke turned to glare at him. Itachi just shrugged in return and Sasuke quickly looked down, attempting to hide his growing blush with his black hair, with a tint of blue if you look closely framing his pale face.

Sakura's face was as red as a tomato now and was completed behind her mother's legs now. Sasuke liked tomatoes and his blush doubled. Now both of the kids were looking away. Hana only giggled some more. Today was indeed a happy day. "I think the two make an adorable couple!" She said, while trying to suppress more laughter spilling out her mouth. Fugaku smirked along with his older son.

Sasuke looked around at the adults, trying frantically to stop them from thinking he was in love suddenly blurted out, "No I'm not! Why on earth would I fall in love at first sight especially to an ugly girl with a wide forehead as big as a billboard!" He waved his hands like a mad man, giving emphasis to his claim. He stopped when he noticed the stillness and how the hallway dropped a few celcius.

Silence filled everybody's ears. Some might even think a cricket's call was echoing in between. After digesting the message, everybody's face turned into one of horror and flabbergast as they all snapped their heads towards the pink-haired girl.

Hana slowly whispered, "Oh no…" eyes as wide as saucers. She tried to grab her daughter before it was too late but she was…too late. Everybody's heads snapped toward the little raven-haired boy now, curling up on the floor clutching his nose and yelling, "Ugh! My nose! What on earth is wrong with you?!" towards the other seven year old occupant. Pink hair shadowing her eyes and was about to send another blow was stopped by Itachi who was locking his right arm on her shoulder.

Sakura turned around to stare at Itachi's red eyes. Itachi's eyes widen when he saw the tear-stricken face. She roughly shoved his arm off and started running upstairs crying while screaming, "Big chicken-haired doofus! I hate you!" More chokes and sobs were heard. Hana wanted to run after her but couldn't since she had guests in her home.

Mikoto was astonished at what just happened a few seconds ago and shifted her head to Sasuke as he stood, wobbling a little still clutching his nose tightly as if it would ease the pain. She wore her hands on her hips while trying to look stern. "Sasuke Uchiha! Why I never expected that rude behavior out of you! You are not to step a foot out of the house for a week young man! That also includes no T.V., video games or Naruto visiting!"

Sasuke was still in a daze from the punch, slowly nodded though everybody doubted he got the message. Mikoto let out a heavy sigh and smiled sheepishly at Hana who was still staring dumbstruck at her. "I'm really sorry about this Hana, I never expected this to happen." And with that, she bowed. The woman opposite to her just shook her head quickly and chirped out, "Oh no! It's not poor Sasuke-kun's fault, my Sakura-chan can be so ill tempered sometimes. I think she got it from that Ino girl. Though I appreciate the blonde sweetie of boosting Sakura's self-esteem but who would've thought she also learned her violence too?" Hana scratched the back of her head nervously while trying to smile. It ended up awkward.

Fugaku stepped forward, "Sasuke." He said sternly. The little boy fell out of his daydreaming and straighten his back as he looked his father in the eye. He could feel an ugly bruise forming on his nose. "Yes father?" Fugaku crossed his arms and said disappointedly, "I will not tolerate such rude behavior in a company's presence ever again. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes sir!" Sasuke saluted like a soldier in the military though inwardly, he wanted to get back at that wide forehead girl.

Fugaku nodded and entirely stepped out of the house. He looked over his shoulder and said with a weary voice, "Perhaps we'll do this another time." He looked forward again and started walking back towards his car. Sasuke following behind with Itachi on his tail who gave a curt nod towards the household owner.

Mikoto was the last to leave smiling apolgetically, repeating her husband's words. "Perhaps we'll do this another time?" she whispered. It was Hana's turn to embrace her friend. Mikoto was taken aback by this but returned the warm hug.

After a while, Hana broke the silence and finally said, "Yes, I'll make sure we'll do this another time. Besides, my husband is at work today."

They both grinned at each other. Mikoto headed out the door and with a small wave, got into the car. Sounds of an engine starting reached Hana's ears and in a blink of an eye, the car drove a way leaving tiny rings of smoke in its original position.

Hana sighed and closed her door with a click, "If Sakura-chan forgives Sasuke-kun that is…" shaking her head and started trudging up the stairs to her daughter's pinkified room with words of comfort.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Kayy, that took me a while. I guess I finally got off my lazy butt to start a story. So this is the prologue, not much action here. Just a glimpse of how the two main characters met. No worries, more developments will be made later along with the other characters being introduced. x3 The plot will start in the next chapter, so stay tune and review! Constructive criticism welcomed.

! **_K_**at.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
_**F** r o m **S** a k u r a **T** o **S** a s u k e_

* * *

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**

* * *

_**Time** is creeping behind me, surrounding around me  
Fading the **words** so desperately  
Now give me a reason that I can **believe** in  
Time is something you can't **rewind**.  
_**  
-&-**

**Summer Break! J**uly **2**3…

"I still can't believe I lost that election to that asshole!" Sakura stated ending with a huff. She sank lower into the white leather sofa as if it was swallowing her whole.

"You're still going on about that? That was two months ago!" Ino replied with a heavy sigh out of annoyance. Sakura only pouted in return. "Well, I can't help it. You know how I hate losing to him! Especially when I saw that arrogant smirk of his after founding out he got two more votes than me making him the student body president!" Sakura retorted back.

The only notion Ino gave was the roll of her eyes. "Well, you're the vice president, what's wrong with that?" Sakura gasped in surprise, "What's wrong with that? What's wrong with THAT?!" She screamed. Ino, surprised by her sudden rage fell back, off the sofa and landed on the stone-hard marble floor, her bottom cushioning her fall. Painful.

"Ouch, damn it Forehead-chan! Will you stop with your hissy fit?!" Ino growled out, trying to get off the smooth floor by grabbing onto the sofa's armrest. She plopped back down with crossed arms, glaring at her childhood best friend.

Sakura only grinned back sheepishly, going for a cute tiramisu smile reserved only for her best girlfriend. Ino understood what the smile meant, it indicated that Sakura was sorry for making her fall off the sofa and denting her ass. They weren't called childhood best friends for nothing. Sakura met the blonde girl a few months before she met that chicken-ass…bastard, 10 years ago.

Snore. Whistle.

It was only then that they noticed there was still another occupant in the room. Their bickering always erased other existences that were surrounding them. Both of the girls' heads snapped behind the sofa, pushing their selves up to look over it only to see a sleeping boy, also at the age of seventeen snoring soundly on the floor.

His black pine-apple like ponytail that usually sticks up above his head was running loose because of his slight tossing and turning, searching for warmth from the cold marble floor.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura can see the corners of Ino's mouth and left eye twitching madly. The clever pink-haired teen slowly got off the couch and backed away to the other side of the living room, knowing what was to come.

Some may call it World War II all over again. Sakura pitied the sleeping boy that was about to face Ino's deadly wrath.

"Shikamaru, you stupid excuse of a man!! How dare you sleep on a beautiful day like this?! Especially on the floor too! Ugh, you are such a lazy ass! Wake up this instance or else!" Ino shrieked like a banshee while shaking said boy's shoulders rapidly. Sakura can only plug her ears in defense but it wasn't helping much. Ino's voice was just too powerful. It was on par with another certain loud blonde she knew.

After insuring that her ears were safe, Sakura rested her hands by her sides and can only grin in amusement. '_They are fighting just like an old married couple.'_ She voiced inside her head, who knows what will happen if she voiced that theory out loud. The seventeen year old can only shudder at the thought. Best friend or not, no exceptions.

Ino was still shaking the poor man, it looked like his arms were a thread away from popping out of its sockets and he's still asleep! Sakura can only cringe. Finally concluding to intervene before an ambulance needed to be called. She _wants_ to become a doctor but that doesn't mean she knows anything right now. She suddenly stopped in her step when a low, deep voice spoke from above the stairs facing the vast living room.

"Ino…" He drawled out. If fan girls were here, they'll be screaming their heads off because of the melodic tingle that always seem to exist within his voice. "Please don't commit bloody murder on my property." He finished, it was barely a whisper but everyone heard it.

The man that had just spoken descended from the stairs to the large living room which consisted of 3 sofas all lined up in the middle in a form of a square, a white lazy boy chair finishing the last open space guarding the glass coffee table that was inside it all. Household plants were placed in the corners. A large open window where the sun shone brilliantly faced them. The curtains that decorated it were red with gold trims, simply elegant, giving off a cozy feeling.

The sleeping man finally returned from dreamland at the sound of the melodic voice and opened his eyes. It was still a bit half-lidded but you can still see his black irises glazed with sleepiness.

Without knowledge of why Ino was scrunching up his green t-shirt, he simply brushed her off getting a death glare from her but he ignored it and adressed him. "Sasuke…" He started, taking out a small box that was badly wrapped with faded Christmas wrapping paper out of his army cargo pants. "…Happy Birthday." He finished lazily, a nonchalant look glued on his face.

Sasuke simply replied with a "Hn." of gratitude and was about to take the present out of his hold when a stubby hand reached out from behind him and snatched the present away.

Shikamaru only remarked with a raised eyebrow at the action, giving off a small shrug and wandered back to the sofa and laid down properly to doze back to his dreamland, arms crossing behind his head as a pillow. Ino can only hiss at him as he yet again ignored her. "I can't believe that lazy ass actually made Treasurer." She mumbled silently as Shikamaru's eyes closed all the way. But we all heard the silent mention of his favourite catchphrase or catchword to be exact, "Troublesome…" before snores can be heard once again.

Sasuke twisted around to be met with a foolish blonde boy with bright azure eyes, glimmering with mischief as he tossed around the small gift from his left hand to the other, doing the same motion a couple of times while saying. "Hm…I wonder what you got here, Sasuke-teme. Can it be a bird, or a plain? Oh! Maybe ramen?!"

At the last mentioned item, the azure-eyed boy can only skip in glee, it was his favourite food after all. Sasuke can only scoff at the blonde boy's idiocy and remembered what Naruto had given him a few minutes ago, a whole box of instant miso ramen. "Naruto…you're such a dobe."

"For the thousandth time, I'm not a dobe you bastard!" Naruto yelled in fury, throwing the gift back at Sasuke, trying to aim for his head though it was a failure since Sasuke caught it with only one hand, not looking whatsoever at the incoming object.

Naruto can only stomp his foot on the floor. But it only ended up smashing his toe in the process since he forgot it was hard marble. Sasuke can only smirked and walked off into the living room.

The ramen lover boy was currently hopping on one foot while both his hands were holding the other foot, cursing profanities along the way as he tried to hop his way after his so called best friend. Who would've known marble could hurt so much?

As Naruto noticed his beloved Sakura-chan standing in the middle of the room looking at him with an odd look, all his pain had rush through out his body. He ran towards the girl with a bear hug… only the girl sidestepped and Sasuke appeared on the side with a stuck out foot. The results were rather painful. His whole face ended up smashing against the marble.

Ino cringed in disgust and simply looked away while Sakura tried her best to help the poor boy up by the arm. Sasuke like always had a blank expression plastered on his face standing off to the side, hands shoved in his pockets. An old habit picked up from his older brother, Itachi.

"Teme…" a muffled voice sounded from Naruto, "…you should really get carpet." Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow. "I agree." chirped out a jolly looking Ino, no longer disgusted by Naruto's antics. Sakura only grinned, remembering what happened a few minutes ago. Nobody made any movement. Snores can be heard again from Shikamaru. More seething shot out of Ino.

Sasuke was about to make a move towards Sakura but was interrupted…

Ding Dong.

A doorbell rang throughout the Uchiha mansion. A maid in a black and white uniform came into vision and made way towards the giant front doors. The door broke open and in came Neji Hyuuga with his precious girlfriend, Tenten and her brunette buns in all its glory smiling radiantly. A shy looking Hinata could be seen peeping behind the two.

Naruto prance off towards the arrived visitors and shouted out, "Hinata-chaaaan!" Everybody had to cover up their ears since the volume of his voice was beyond loud. All did it except Hinata who was busy looking down and twiddling with her delicate fingers, blood rushing towards her cheeks.

As always, Naruto was oblivious to this and can only hug her as a welcoming gesture. He also didn't know that this action made Hinata a hair away from fainting. Her blush was so obvious now, in contrast to her long dark-blue hair.

Her cousin, Neji was about to give the blonde idiot a punch in the face for touching her. He was stopped by Tenten who can only smile knowingly and made her way towards the two intertwined couple.

"Ok! Ok! I think that's enough hugs for today, do it on your own birthday Naruto, today's Sasuke's birthday after all. Don't take all his glory or the Uchiha might start whining." exclaimed Tenten. Sasuke scoffed at that comment as she broke the boy and girl apart. It took a little tugging for Naruto's grip to loosen.

While Hinata's whole face was pure red and her face reminded you of Shikamaru that moment, in a daze. After her speedy recovery, Neji stepped towards the center of attention for today, Sasuke. "Uchiha…" Neji stated, handing him a fairly large box wrapped in silver wrapping paper, a tag sticking out which had Neji, Tenten, and Hinata's names labeled on it. "Hyuuga…" Sasuke replied simply, taking it away from him and tossing it along with Shikamaru's gift to the maid that was standing by, to make sure that Naruto doesn't swipe it again.

Sakura can only snort at this, everybody has known each other for at least seven years now and yet, the two prodigies can still never put aside their differences. Well, at least their behavior towards each other weren't as bad as their first meeting. Sakura recalled, _'Hey you! What's your name?' stated a long-haired brunette at the age of ten, eyes as pale as luminescent lights, yes that was little Neji. If you looked closely, you can see a shy looking girl, a few inches shorter hiding behind his shoulder. Short, dark-blue hair and pixie-like face with the same eyes as Neji, it was the tiny Hinata Hyuuga._

'_Who wants to know?' the addressed boy snapped rudely back, it was also another ten-year old except he had raven spikes as hair and very dark eyes. A cute frown resting upon his face of being interrupted of his _yet_ another argument with the strawberry-blonde cutie. Emerald eyes rose up curiously to see the source of the interruption._

"_You must be Sasuke Uchiha, my father has told me about you." Neji stated simply, walking towards them with his little cousin trailing behind. "So, who cares?" Sasuke scoffed as he said this, crossing his arms in a superior manner. The retort only made Neji's fist clench in fury making him yell out, "What?!"_

Sakura closed her eyes as the memory sunk in. _'Yup, good times.'_ She nodded to herself. Ino saw the nodding and made a "Forehead-chan-talking-to-yourself-again?" look.

Through the chattering, Sasuke said, "The party's going to be held in the back garden, mother's choice." With that, he started walking pass the living room towards the south end of the mansion. The group followed behind him but everyone could hear Naruto whispering rather loudly, "Mommy's boy." Sasuke ignored this since he knew he'll only be wasting his saliva trying to shut the boy up.

They all walked up to two wide, glass doors. Sasuke pushed it open with ease, more than half of the population in the group gasped in awe. The Hyuugas were use to these sorts of environments since their family was as high in status as the Uchihas.

The scene mesmerized Sakura, it was truly a beautiful sight. Soft, pale-green grass covered the yard endlessly, flowers of all sorts floated along the sides. Roses, sunflowers, lilies, irises of white, pink, red, and yellow hovered over the grass delicately.

Sasuke smirked at her reaction and led the group towards a forest-green tent hovering six feet above the ground. Naruto almost squealed like a schoolgirl at the display that was on the table inside the tent. Gourmet food, appetizers, fruits and a mountain birthday cake laid on top of the silky white cloth, leaving no room to spare.

Mikoto Uchiha stood on the side smiling gently at everybody's tantalized faces. Next to her was none other then Itachi Uchiha at the age of twenty-two smirking like always, some things just never change. The only one absent was Fugaku Uchiha who was too into his paperwork at his company to spare his youngest son the time to celebrate his seventeenth birthday.

Sasuke didn't give it much thought though, he was use to it. He was always the shadow of his brother. Fugaku always paid the older Uchiha attention, not the younger so Sasuke simply stopped caring.

Everyone greeted the two other Uchiha members and Mikoto replied with as much enthusiasm. _'Even though ten years had pass, Mikoto-san's face still doesn't seem like it is any older', _Sakura thought thoughtfully and grinned happily as said woman's eyes locked with hers. "Sakura-chan! So glad that you've made it!" Mikoto shouted happily, wrapping her arms around the cherry blossom's skinny form. "Same here." replied Sakura, her grin getting wider at the passing seconds.

Sasuke's face softens at the sight. He scowled as Mikoto made her way towards him to give a ruffle on his head, resulting in his fashionable spikes sticking out everywhere. Itachi's smirk grew as he also did the same thing as his mother. Sasuke's black orbs burned with silent fury. "Heh, Happy birthday Otouto, our parents and my present are in your room." After that, Itachi left the tent to enjoy the party.

The teenagers were messing around foolishly with Naruto trying to run away from a stampeding Neji. Hinata panicking at the sight, afraid that her cousin just might kill her blonde crush. Tenten was standing right beside her trying to assure her that Naruto won't be killed…_she thinks_.

Ino was nowhere in sight but everybody knew she was back in the mansion trying to get the sleeping teen, Shikamaru to join in the party. Though she denies having any feelings for the boy, everyone knew she had a soft spot for him. It's just Shikamaru that they were confused about. He was laid back yet had an IQ over 200, nobody ever knows what's going on through the lazy genius' mind. They tried asking Chouji, Shikamaru's large yet loveable childhood chum but all they got were chips crunching and mouth munching in return.

Sasuke's gifts were scattered everywhere, the maids were trying to make their way through the screaming Naruto and raging Neji, stumbling along the way as they tried to avoid their paths, afraid of getting collided and falling into the large koi pond that stood in the middle of the whole garden. Music was playing soundly in the background and laughter and the sound of Naruto's face being punch filled the air. It was a private birthday party so only close friends and family were there but it was loud nonetheless thanks to Naruto's screaming after the painful punch.

Sasuke swiftly turned around to see his so called "mortal nemesis" sitting down by the edge of the koi pond dipping her naked feet into the soothing water. She let out a satisfied sigh escape her luscious red lips. Her eyes closing in contentment. Sasuke with nothing better to do walked towards the girl. "Hey vice-president, you seem a little lonely."

The girl in return can only send daggers of glares towards him. "Must you remind me of that stupid election?! Honestly, I think the only way you've won are because of those mindless fan girls you have!" Sakura shouted hotly.

Sasuke only sighed in return, an invisible dark cloud passing over his blue tinted hair. Sakura blinked…once, twice. "Why do you look so gloomy all of a sudden?" she questioned. Sasuke can only sigh once more though it was barely audible, his smooth lips parted slightly.

"You really think I've won just because of my large fan club?" He asked slowly, Sakura could only blink again in confusion. "I was not voted for my abilities capable of being president but the good looks I was born with?" Sasuke questioned even though it sounded more like a statement. Sakura noticed the sadness that flickered through his eyes and slight anger in his tone of voice.

To everyone, his voice was all monotone and his face was expressionless but Sakura knew better than that. They've known each for ten years for goodness sake! Even enemies must learn the opponent's habits sometimes. _'Is it because of the inferiority complex again?'_

"N-no…no! Not at all!" Sakura yelled back, a bit loudly that took the student body president by surprise since his eyes widen a fraction for only half a second but Sakura saw it. "I mean…" Sakura recovered, "I meant that I have no doubt in my mind that you'll make a terrific president. Heck! An even better one than Itachi will ever be!" She said that last statement more quietly. Sasuke's face lightens up at the mentioning of the chance of defeating his brother.

"I guess I was just jealous, you know how I am. I've always wanted to defeat you in everyway possible, to make you crash and burn for calling me Billboard-Brow." Sakura continued, "But I guess I went a bit too far this time, I mean it's just a silly school election. I shouldn't be complaining day and night about it, it's been two months after all. I'm sorry." Sakura finished with a slight bow of her head, pink hair, two inches pass the shoulders covered her jaded eyes.

Out of no where, Sasuke's arms wound around her gloomed form. This surprised Sakura, her mouth forming an "O" shape. Nobody saw this thank god but Sakura was blushing nonetheless. She hadn't blushed like this since the very day she met the chicken-ass haired doofus. She didn't know why but her hands started moving upward to clutch softly on his well-built shoulders.

"Please don't be sad because of me…" Sasuke whispered so lowly, breathing into her ear. This only made Sakura's face blush ten-fold. He didn't see it though since his eyes were closed and was facing towards the hot summer sun.

From five inches away, you would've thought his mouth was only moving but had no words coming out. Sakura heard it though since she was less than a millimeter away from his face right now.

Sasuke pulled back and his deep pools of charcoal-black stared into widened emerald orbs. An arm was lifted from his side to brush a piece of pink, silky strand away from the blushing girl's face to tuck behind her ear. In the process, a finger brushed across her soft porcelain skin. She tried to suppress the blush but it wasn't working.

With that, more staring was commenced. But Sasuke broke it with five words. "Billboard Brow, where's my present?" Sakura's eyes were still a bit dazed but she snapped out of it. The blush rushed out of her face as if it was never there in the first place.

"You chicken-ass haired bastard!!" Sakura shrieked while pulling out her own hair out of blind rage. Sasuke watched amusedly. It ended when the pink mechanical bull in front of him rapidly smashed his foot with hers. He remained apathetic as if nothing happened. He watched her storm off into the house, smoke steaming out of her ears with a loud smashing sound of the glass door. He could've sworn he felt the ground rumble.

After making sure, she was nowhere in sight and everybody else was still busy doing their own thing. He held onto his smashed foot hissing silently like Naruto was doing earlier._ 'Damn it, that girl is a freaking emotional bull!'_

He heard the sounds of the pink princess leaving and quickly frowned, rushing towards her location but apparently, he was two seconds too late. She disappeared without a pink puff in sight. Sasuke only breathed heavily, running his rough fingers through his raven locks. He really overdid it this time.

He walked along the kitchen counter in disappointment. But suddenly, a sparkling gift bag with patterned-hearts caught his attention. Black orbs focused on the object, a light bulb switched on inside his head.

He rushed towards the bag, which had scrapped translucent papers popping out of it, covering the actual gift. He ripped through the annoying paper and found…his eyes nearly popped out his sockets when he saw what it was.

It was a Sasuke plushie doll wearing a navy cargo t-shirt with a high collar sticking up at the neck with long beige shorts reaching the knees, a smug expression on the face…it was really professionally made.

The plushie looked like it came out of a toy store or something but no…it was handmade, Sasuke was sure. Earlier, he noticed a lot of band aids decorating Sakura's two hands and was about to ask her about it but never gotten the chance thanks to the dobe's constant blabbering.

Now he knew why. He gave the Sasuke plushie a little squeezed before turning it over to the back only to spot a few words embroidered in white on the mini shirt. Sasuke's lips curled into a smile, a true smile. It was small but nonetheless a true smile, you rarely see Sasuke smile or never at all. But it was there, all because of a few embroidered words on the back of the doll…

_Chicken-Ass._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Another chapter done! Wow, I can't believe it's this long, I couldn't stop. xD I really wanted to fit Sasuke's birthday in one whole chapter. I apologized if this bored you. But I really wanted to do one on summer break. School will officially commence for our beloved characters in the next chapter so stay tune! Reviews are nice. Constructive criticisms are nicer. (Yes I realize there are a lot of grammar mistakes and word errors. I have a bad habit of changing the different tenses and having run on sentences. I'm trying to fix that so please bare with me for now. x3)

! **_K_**at.

* * *

**Thanks For Reviewing:** kakura sagami, shinobusuraj, StrawBubble-hime, Sakurachan623, french cries


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
_**T** o o d l e s **S** u m m e r **,** **H** e l l o **L** e a f_

**

* * *

**

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.

* * *

_Summer has come and **passed  
**The **innocent** can never last  
Wake me up when **September** ends  
Ring out the **bells** again  
Like we did when **spring** began._

**-&-**

**Back to School! ****S**eptember **6**…

Chattering can be heard throughout the academy's large campus. Giggles and squeals were echoing. It's a very prestigious school after all, ranking number one in the whole country with its academic scores and great education. With shiny black, metal gates and gold decorating the pointy tips of each skinny pole encircling the school. It was truly made for the rich and higher class. Various modernized buildings yet it had an ancient feeling to it rested beyond the gates.

A water fountain with an angel statue perched atop can be found in front of the main entrance. It was like going to the White House! Many can't afford to go to such a school. So commoners were never seen even _near_ the large building.

All except for one girl. You can easily spot her since she's the only one in the whole school with a light pink shade of hair. Her name was Sakura Haruno. Current vice-president and the second top scholar in the whole school behind Sasuke Uchiha.

You see the Haruno's were an average family, no large sum of money, mansions/large house, and fancy cars like the other enrolled students. They only live in an average two-story home with an average car.

Sakura's father was a professor. Hizumi Haruno was a brilliant man, he was offered many teaching positions from many famous universities but he rejected them all to teach at an old, rundown college for the small-budgeted learners. Why you ask? He had a kind heart and wanted to teach the students that are unable to go to a better post-secondary.

"After all," he likes to say. "There are many great professors out there that can replace me anytime, anywhere!" The college he currently worked at couldn't afford any decent professors but Hizumi took the job. Though his wage was low, he was happy. Sakura and her mother supported him all the way.

Sakura really admired her father, it was a really great deed for him to do such a thing. Inspired by her father, she chose to become a doctor as a career path. Instead of working at hospitals or opening clinics in general. She's going to travel to different countries to help patients that can't afford medical fees or can't afford for advanced medical treatments. She'll be there to help them.

Her dad approved of the idea and encouraged her to do so. Though Sakura is still clueless on what to do for university payments. Their family certainly can't afford it right now but her father was saving up and her mother took up teaching as a private piano teacher. Sometimes, students will come over to the nice little household to learn piano and sometimes, Hana will go to them.

The girl didn't really mind because she gets to hear many beautiful tunes in the background as she did her schoolwork and some…not so beautiful but she really didn't mind. To her, it marked a growth for the learning student. Sakura really can't thank her parents enough.

In order to lessen the work load for her parents, she took up a job as a janitor's assistant at Konoha Leaf Academy, it was convenient enough so she didn't have to go anywhere after school. She just stays to help clean up. She didn't really minded what the others said, it was her life. No one was allowed to jeopardize it beside herself and her parents.

Sakura really didn't want to attend KLA in the first place since it was a place for the rich and higher class, a much more different world than hers. But her father insisted she attends the school. He said it would higher the chances of her getting closer to her dream and the academy offered very large scholarships.

So Sakura was determined to be number one in the school who will give 20,000 dollars to the top scholar at graduation. Currently, she's only losing to the chicken-ass haired bastard who still claims number one spot ever since freshman year with her always getting number two. This is it, her last year, her senior year, her last chance and she's going to win no matter what to get that number one spot! Of course, she also gets the self-satisfaction of crushing her "long time nemesis."

The rival spot goes to Naruto or so he claims. She can just imagine it now, Sasuke Uchiha, youngest son to Fugaku Uchiha, owner of Uchiha Corp. loosing to a petty pink-haired teenage girl, writhing up in pain and crying. She grinned maniacally at the thought. Her imagination started to run away with her when she began doing stabbing notions. The other students watched silently. The only thing running through their minds right now was that their vice-president had finally cracked from the lost to the president in last year's election.

While Sakura was imagining how awesome it would be to stab the chicken-ass with a pink clear point 0.7 mm lead mechanical pencil from Papermate! "Muwahahahaha…" has slipped out her mouth and she finally stopped when she realized she voiced that evil cackle out loud. A tiny blush appeared on her face and she laughed embarassingly at the freaked out audience. The students eventually returned back to their own business.

With that, Sakura started slipping past the students. From time to time, she would pick up a piece of "Back To School" conversations. One was...

"Oh my gosh! Don't you just love my new tan? I got it from the Caribbean Cruise me and my daddy went on! He bought the boat just for moi! I heard it cost a bajillion dollars!!" A short and stick-like girl squealed out to her envy-filled buddies, using her arms to point at her body as if it was worth a million dollars.

'_Morons.' _had come across Sakura's mind at that moment when she heard the conversation. As she continued walking towards the main entrance…(it was a very long walk, it's a big school damn it!)

She started thinking about her friends, probably the only ones whose attitudes didn't make you want to slap them silly. _'I live in a whole different world from them…but in the end we stuck together for so long.'_ Sakura smiled softly at the thought, she was really glad she had such great friends, excluding the Uchiha. _'Chicken-Ass.'_ She frowned when she saw him standing in all his emotionless glory, leaning against a large cylinder pole before the front door oh so casually as if he was part of the scenery. It was funny that no fan girls were clinging onto him at the moment.

The Uchiha family's fortune can just blow you away. The same goes to the Hyuuga's as both of her Hyuuga friends' fathers are brothers/partners for the Hyuuga Industries. They are one of the top ten business companies in Japan along with the Uchiha Corporation.

Yes, the two families were filthy rich. Next up was Ino's family, the Yamanaka's who owned over a hundred cosmetic-chains across Japan. After that was Shikamaru's family, the Nara's who owns an endless number of deer farms and land.

You can say Naruto's family was slightly more normal. If you mean normal by saying your father, Minato Kamikaze being the president of Japan then yes, totally normal. Naruto took his mother's maiden last name, Kushina Uzumaki to avoid media disruptions. Though almost everyone that attended Konoha Academy and the neighborhood he lived in knew he was the current president's son. Naruto always boasted how one day he will become the next president of Japan but under all that arrogance, Sakura could tell, there was pure determination and she secretly supported him.

Tenten was the only one Sakura knew that is closest to normal, _really_. Her family owned a rather large shop that sold weapons. Kunai's, swords, guns, you name it! It was very successful though it was just one shop. Many larger companies partnered up with the small business, gaining wealth along the way.

Stopping her train of thoughts, she acknowledged the teen in front of her quite solemnly, "Chicken-Ass." She also nodded her head towards him and tried walking around him to go inside the building when his arm sprung out to grip her right elbow. She was in total shock at the action, the memory of what had happen on his birthday came back to mind.

With a teeny, weeny blush forming on her slightly paler than normal cheeks, she wanted to pull away but before she could do so. The Chicken-Ass has spoken, "All student council members are to proceed to the auditorium." The raven-haired teen jerked his head towards the other side of the school. "Which is this way." His voice dripped in boredom.

She should've expected this reaction from him. With a sigh, she wanted to tell him to let go of her elbow but once again, she couldn't do so because he already started dragging her towards the other side of the school.

Many gasps could be heard as the two presidents headed towards the auditorium. Most of the surprised gasps were from fan girls, some from fan boys but mostly fan girls but they quickly recovered. But you can still spot the dissatisfaction on their faces. All of them wanted to push the two as far apart from each other as possible but they knew they couldn't mess with the two.

One was their idol and dream man, with the beautiful hair, firm biceps and the trademark smirk while the other is also their secretly admired idol for young girls everywhere. Yes, Sakura was pretty. She had a well-shaped figure as a body that any girl would die for. Her pink hair and green eyes were considered beautifully exotic. Her face was as cute as a chibi anime cartoon.

Another reason they didn't mess with her was also because she was the vice president and one of the smartest, correction, THE smartest girl in the whole academy. Who knows what she could do with her brains and power.

A fan girl who looked like she was new to the academy but was already Sasuke-obsessed shrieked in fury at the two's closeness and tried to make her way towards the girl of the two trying to give her a piece of her mind…if she had one. She was held back by two of Sasuke's fan girls.

She was confused at the act and had no clue why all the fans didn't take any action so she questioned them. The replies she got were, "Sasuke and Sakura are mortal enemies, it's impossible for them to be a couple." "Trust us, we know. We've been with the two since middle school. The two hate each other's guts!"

"It's not like we've never tried telling the vice-president to back off but the results weren't pretty." "Vice-president is strong." "Sasuke-kun can get very scary if you harm her, I guess it's a code of honor for the enemy or something like that…"

The new girl finally relaxed. The school bell sounded, signaling all the KLA students to go to the auditorium for the welcoming ceremony. In a bird's eye view, the students looked like little ants all grouping together and heading in the same direction. It was funny.

As they reached the auditorium, the principal and vice-principal stood by the entrance directing the students to their seats. They could see all of the student council members sitting on chairs on the stage except Sasuke who was standing at the podium with papers in hand. He was waiting for all the students to be seated and quiet down. It was easy since he just needed to clear his throat and all were muted, eyes focused on him and him alone.

Sakura thought it was amazing that he had such an effect on people but she guess she shouldn't be surprise, he was an Uchiha after all.

"Welcome back students of KLA and of course new students, welcome…" His silky and smooth voice resounded throughout the room as he spoke into the microphone. As always, you can hear the tiny melodic tingle in his voice and all the fan girls had hearts in their eyes.

His speech was rather quick and straight forward, just the way Sakura likes them. She really disliked long and boring speeches, especially ones that kept dragging on and on and on without a conclusion in sight.

"…And here are this year's student council members," Sasuke gestured with a quick point of his arm to the members sitting in a row a few inches from him. "…Sakura Haruno, our vice-president," The girl nodded politely with a professional smile. "Hinata Hyuuga, our secretary." He said, the audience following his gaze to the blushing girl. "H-hi." She stuttered out, fingers fidgeting nervously but nobody heard it.

"Shikamaru Nara, our treasurer," The said boy had no reaction, wearing black-tinted sunglasses covering over his eyes but people who knew him knew that he was sleeping.

Ino was sitting next to him, elbowed him sharply in the rib causing him to pounce awake and hiss in pain returning her violent jab with a glare. It was hard to see through the sunglasses but Ino knew it was a glare. She only smiled sweetly at him as if she was just an innocent little blondie she was. The venom in her eyes gave her away though.

Sasuke ignored this and moved on, "Ino Yamanaka, our events coordinator." Pointing to the fake, sweet-looking blonde girl, bright, blue eyes shining at the acknowledgement. "All activities and events such as dances, festivals and the like, she'll be in charge of it. So if you have any ideas you want to suggest, please go to her." Sasuke said and pointed towards the next person, Naruto Uzumaki. Ino waved happily to the crowd.

"Naruto Uzumaki will be the spirit coordinator since he has a rather…rambunctious attitude that will make the academy swoon with spirit." The president's voice was dripped with unnoticeable sarcasm. "He will also be our school mascot." Naruto jumped out his chair rather quickly and stumbled to the front, pushed Sasuke away who gave a sharp glare, grabbing the microphone and yelled into it with all his might. "That's right! You better believe it! Go Konoha Leaf! Come on everybody, let's have some school spirit!" He howled loudly causing everybody's ears to cringe.

The most unfortunate was Sasuke since he was right beside him. His poor eardrums rang with Naruto's obnoxious voice. Sasuke was piss and simply pushed him off the stage, making him ram into the floor headfirst, ending up unconscious. But no one cared, all their ears were busy thanking Sasuke for getting rid of the dissonance. "Last but not least, our sports coordinators, Neji Hyuuga for the boys and Tenten for the girls." His hand creating a gesture looking like he was presenting his science project or something. The two sports coordinators nodded, Tenten was grinning and Neji was smirking.

After that last introduction, he backed up a step to present the representatives of the grades 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 with his hand presenting and mouth calling out their names as one by one of them stood up for a quick wave and smile. "…And Kiba Inuzuka along with Shino Aburame as the grade 12 representatives."

The two stood with a small nod from Shino, the creepy coat and sunglasses wearing dude and a grin from the dog-obsessed boy, Kiba. A bark echoed his response, a tiny white puppy's head popped out of his large fur jacket.

For all the audience knew, the two were freaks. Who on earth would wear large winter coats on a still hot September day and they weren't even following the school dress code!

All girls are suppose to wear black-plaited with vertical white lined skirts that reached 2 inches above their knees with short-sleeved collar blouses with the KLA badge gluing to their right breast, black ties and black flats. The uniforms also came with a button-up blazer with flipper collars along the edge of the openings. The whole blazer also has vertical white lines coming downwards. A KLA badge also sporting on the right breast.

For winter, they wore long-sleeved blouses instead. The same kind of format applied for the boys except instead of the black skirts, they had black, white-lined business pants and white collared shirts. All student council members had something extra. They had to wear hitae-ites' with the Konoha Leaf symbol carved on it hanging on one of their upper arms, a few inches above the elbow.

Sasuke finally introduced the principal and vice-principal and sat back down as the principal, Tsunade took the stage. An inaudible sigh escaped his lips as he took his seat right beside Sakura. The girl next to her only stared at him from the corner of her eyes with curiosity.

"In school, we all know we have to follow a set of rules…" Tsunade said in a bored tone, she looked like she really didn't want to be here. Most of the teens in the auditorium tuned her out and only paid attention when the vice-principal, Jiraiya stepped up to the podium.

"Classes with begin tomorrow so please come to school on time…" and the tuning out went on. But the last words perked up their ears, "And that ends our welcoming ceremony, please enjoy the afternoon." Jiraiya stepped back and walked with the principal down the tiny stairs off the stage.

Sounds of relief came out of the students including the student council members whose butts were getting numb. Some were stretching theirs arms while others were yawning. All of them headed out of the auditorium to begin their planned-fill day. Fan girls screaming at the sight of Sasuke walking down the stairs, they all tried to reach for him.

Sakura was walking a few meters behind him and one fan girl accidentally pushed her pass her trying to touch Sasuke. It caused her foot to slip on one of the steps, about to face the awaiting oblivion. Her eyes were clenched tight but after a long minute, nothing happened.

She opened her eyes to be met with a boy that resembled a whole lot like Sasuke but his eyes weren't cold and he had a smile on his face. At first her eyes were blurry so she accidentally slipped out a "Sasuke…?" The boy only smiled more as he replied smoothly, "No…Sai."

His hair was raven color but had no tint of blue and it was flat. His face was gentle and it almost made Sakura melt into his arms but quickly regained her posture, muttering a polite thanks to the boy with a tiny smile, again another blush forming. She's been blushing a lot lately!

Sai nodded and turned away gracefully disappearing through the doors that shone light because of the sun. He looked like an angel going through the gates to heaven. Her daydreaming was interrupted when a clearing of a throat sounded beside her. She looked to her right to see Sasuke standing right beside her _'When did he get so close?'_ and staring at her with eyes colder than usual. Thinking he had a cold, she blinked once and said stupidly, "Try Tylenol." She was supposed to be the smartest girl in school.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sudden statement but Sakura didn't see it as she faded away from sight out the doors. The president stood there all alone dumbfounded, his fan girls were gone already since they were late for their "daily shopping" and the others were all evacuated from the auditorium minutes ago.

Naruto apparently had woken up from his nap and saw the whole scene. Now, he was laughing his heads off rolling on the ground clutching his stomach like the idiot he was. He kept pointing at Sasuke and won't shut up. Sasuke was ticked even more by this and stride towards him to kick him in the ribs but was stopped by Naruto's words through bursting snickers. "Sasuke-teme, you are SO jelling!"

Sasuke was outrage that the dobe implied he was jealous in anyway but he was more amused by the new wording of 'jealous'. "Jelling? Watching Kim Possible again dobe? _Now_, who's the gay bastard?" Sasuke retorted smartly, changing the subject along the way.

It worked since the big ball of sunshine stopped laughing and sprang back up to point at the "teme" with all the profanities he knew coming out his mouth which wasn't much. "What do you mean _I'm_ gay?! And don't insult Kim Possible! She cheerleads _and_ saves the world, let's see you do that Mr. I-think-I'm-god-so-bow-down-to-me-and-kiss-the-floor-I-walk-on-president!…" and on he went.

Sasuke was having the time of his life watching the stupid dobe making a fool out of himself. But his front was still masked with total indifference. The two walked towards the exit, the hyperactive blonde who was suddenly jolly again forgetting the handsome teen's insult sprang out some nonsense about ramen. Sasuke's left eye was twitching badly.

But there was this nagging feeling at the back of Sasuke's mind. The reactions from Sakura created by that Sai guy…he didn't like it, he didn't like it at all.

* * *

**Author's Note: **School has started for our characters and the council positions have been revealed. I bet you all thought Sasuke was going to catch Sakura didn't you? Heh! Cliche. Cheers for my unoriginality. :)

! _**K**_at.**

* * *

Thanks For Reviewing: **Sakurachan623, InoShikaCho, EmeraldEyes69, clenalyn, eekCHOMP, kakura sagami, LifeofDeath, StrawBubble-hime, french cries


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
_**I** ' l l **D** o **A** n y t h i n g **F** o r **Y** o u_

* * *

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**_**  
**_

* * *

___And I **don't** want a conversation  
I just wanna sit and **stare** at you  
I don't **wanna** talk about it  
'Cause I'm in **love** with you.  
_  
-**&**-

**Autumn! O**ctober **1**…

"This is officially the first meeting of the student council members." Everyone ceased their small talks and quieted down at the voice filled with authority. "As you all know, it is finally autumn and like usual, we'll have a back to school festival to bring everyone back into spirit. Right now, the students are still mourning for their summer break." The voice boomed out across the spacey meeting room. All the main student council members sat on their rolling chairs surrounding a long, business-like, rectangular table.

Tsunade sat at the more narrowed side speaking about the info for the upcoming event. Her back was facing the wide window that gave you a great view of Konoha. In front of her were a few coloured folders, both of her hands were sprawled out on them to support her weight as a chair she was sitting on a few moments ago was behind her.

"The deadline is the week before Halloween. I want all the activity preparations to be finished." She added, "Nara, what's our budget this time?" The said boy lifted his head from the table and spoke lazily, "7000, knock yourself out." and after that, he laid his head back down into the comfort of his crossed arms. He was drifting off to a dream with big, fluffy clouds and no Ino.

A small vein popped out at the side of Tsunade's forehead but she kept her cool since she knew Ino was going to deal with him later. She turned her head a few centimeters to the right and low and behold, Ino was glaring murderously at the napping boy.

_'She likes him.' _Tsunade thought carelessly. "Uchiha." She stated and willed her head towards the raven-haired man that was sitting like a statue with both of his hands propped up against his mouth and covering his nose. His eyes were calculating and at his mentioned name, he focused his gaze on the principal.

"I leave everything to you, please do a good job on it." With that, Tsunade shuffled her folders into a messy stack and hopped out the door, probably for more sake. Sasuke nodded and regained his composure, darting his eyes through each council member.

Naruto was sitting quite rudely as his legs were crossed on the table, his arms rested behind his head leaning back against his chair and a few centimeters from falling. Sasuke was tempted to knock that chair down, letting Naruto get a good taste of his shoes.

His gaze landed on the Hyuuga girl. Hinata was blushing as usual, perhaps it was the idea that she was sitting next to the blonde dobe.

Right next to her was of course her cousin, Neji. The Hyuuga boy had his eyes closed and arms crossed. He looked like he was sleeping but don't be fooled, he's 100 percent awake. If Sasuke remembered correctly, Naruto tried to cut off bits of the brunette's hair in middle school while Neji was in this state. But in the end, Naruto was beaten to a pulp. If Naruto weren't the president's son or his friend slash classmate, he would've ended up in the hospital, perhaps in a coma too.

Tenten was casually staring dreamily at her boyfriend. Nothing interesting there.

His gaze passed Shikamaru and Ino, he looked at Sakura who was sitting right beside him. She had her right elbow up and palm pressed against her cheek. It looked like she was daydreaming as she was staring out the large window. He followed her gaze and saw a couple of robins flying in the sky, trees swaying slightly due to the autumn breeze and of course, the view of Konoha. The student council meeting room was four floors above the ground.

It was after school, most of the students had evacuated out of the large academy already. But the sun was still shining proudly. He made himself turn his head away from Sakura and stood up. He coughed slightly and once again, all eyes were on him. Everybody waited for him to speak. "As Tsunade has said, our deadline is three weeks away. As the events coordinator Ino, what do you suggest we do for the back to school autumn festival?"

The blonde flipped her ponytail behind her, the strip of hair covering her left eye flipped along with it. She also stood up and grinned proudly. "Simple." She said, "We do a dance for all the girls to meet cute boys and all the boys to meet cute girls, dressed in hot costumes no duh." She ended obnoxiously.

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes. Sakura spoke up, "Ino-pig, dances are overrated and trust me, we're going to have a lot of those this year. How are you chosen as events coordinator again? I'm still clueless."

Naruto and Tenten snickered silently as Neji and Shikamaru… who apparently woke up smirked amusedly. Hinata was smiling apologetically to the blonde female. Sasuke intervened before a catfight would start, "Any fresh ideas besides a costume dance?"

Naruto reached up his hand and yelled out childishly, "Ohh! Ohh! I know! I know! Pick me teme! Pick me!!"

"If this is about another ramen eating contest again then rejected." Sasuke responded darkly.

Naruto didn't retaliate and slumped back into his seat, slightly freaked out of the teme's tone of voice. But he'll never admit it out loud. Hinata was comforting him quietly but the loud boy didn't seem to catch what she said and only beamed at her with a grin that can stretch a mile. She blushed and looked down. Naruto was confused by her reaction but shrugged, giving his attention to the other council members.

"Well, it's a festival after all isn't it…?" Sakura broke the staring contest between her and Ino and suggested intently. Sasuke turned towards her with a virtual question mark above his head. Taking it as a response for her to continue, "We can set up different booths with different activities going on and in the middle of it all, we can have one big event like a performance or something…"

Tenten's face exploded with joy, bounced out of her chair and shouted, "Yes! Yes! Triple yes! I love Sakura's idea! We can take Ino's suggestion and have everyone dress up in costumes and hold the event the week before Halloween! Though I know it seems a bit weird wearing a costume before the 31st but it's going to be so much fun!"

Ino clasped her hands together, grinning widely when Tenten agreed with her idea, forgetting the little dispute she had with Sakura earlier. Tenten sat back down into her seat and Neji can only give a small smile to his girlfriend and nodded in agreement. Shikamaru mumbled out a tiny "Troublesome…" but everyone knew he agreed.

Sakura smiled happily. But she saw Naruto still with a bit of dissatisfaction on his face and suggested one more idea, "And we can have one of the booths as a ramen-eating contest for the sake of Naruto's sanity." With that, Naruto jumped up and grinned foolishly, "Oh I agree! I support Sakura-chan all the way! Believe it!" he screamed.

Hinata still had a small blush on her face but she managed to stutter out, "I-I agree." and looked down at her lap again when all the members turned their heads in her direction to acknowledge her agreement. Sasuke can only let out a huge sigh and gave a curt nod. "Okay, we'll go with Billboard Brow's idea, let's pick a date for the festival to be held and start giving ideas for the different booths besides the ramen one…" he said.

After a few small conversations between the council members, Ino raised her hand and yelled out, "Fortune telling is a must! Heck, I'll even be the fortune teller if you want me to!"

"Do you even know anything about fortune telling Ino?" Tenten asked, doubt evident in her question. Ino gave out a toothy grin and laughed notoriously, scratching the back of her head with one hand giving away her uneasiness. "Nope! But I have a book on fortune telling, I'll just skim through it the day before the festival!" she admitted sheepishly.

Sakura snorted, "Is the book labeled, 'Fake Fortune-telling for Dummies'?" Ino, surprisingly, did not rampage this time and replied smugly, "You know what Forehead-chan? If I had a time machine, I would go back in time to when we were 7 and never helped you from the bullies, we'll see what kind of self-esteem you have now."

What really caused Ino's rampage was when she found her best friend discussing the date the festival would be held with the president, completely ignoring her smart remark. Shikamaru seeing this only sighed heavily and muttered a, "Troublesome woman…" quietly but it didn't escape Ino's ears he noticed when his left ear was being pulled by a thumb and finger with French nails.

_'Troublesome. These nails of hers are so damn sharp! Maybe she really is a witch...'_ He thought, pretending to listen to Ino's complaints and threats about calling her "Troublesome."

"October 25th it is then." Sasuke finished while Sakura gave a quick nod before turning away. "…Billboard-Brow." He just had to add that. In a blink of an eye, he saw Sakura sending him death glares. He noticed a dark aura clouding around her and smirked even more, which is like adding more fuel into the flames. "Drop dead." She snarled out.

Much to Sakura's dismay, the dubbed chicken ass president's smirk could only grow wider. Their silent war was interrupted when Neji spoke up. "Tenten and I suggest some booths with sports-related activities."

Both the presidents faced the two sports coordinators. "What do you have in mind?" The dark-eyed president asked in monotone.

The athletic couple stared at each other for a while then turned back to their presidents. "We're still undecided but I know for one thing is that we want to have a dunk and drop where a volunteer sits on a board connected to a target board and when hit, gets dunk into the water and the thrower of the ball receives a prize!" Tenten chirped out happily, all the while grinning.

"Isn't it a bit cold for such an activity? Originality would also be nice." Sasuke asked, raising a dark eyebrow. The couple once again stared at each other with silent messages flickering through each of their eyes. "We'll see what we can do, we also have other activities in mind that still needs to be discussed." Neji stated. "But the old fashion games are what people miss!" Tenten cried out whiningly.

Sasuke gave a "Hn." And Neji and Tenten went back to discussing except without words but with eyes. Sakura thought this was amazing. "They love each other so much that they know what the other is saying just by looking at each other." Sasuke just gave her a dry look.

"Shikamaru!" Sasuke called out and the boy stood up to walk towards him. Sakura's sharp eyes detected the small bruise that was slowly forming on the side of his right cheek. She looked behind him to see Ino on his chair, a smile of satisfaction covering her face.

_'Shikamaru must've tried to argue back.' _Sakura sighed inwardly. _'After all these years and with the IQ of over 200... he should've known better.'_ Shikamaru could've beaten Sasuke in the brains department easily but the teen was just too lazy to even lift a pencil during exams.

When Shikamaru reached Sasuke and stood before him. Sasuke gave the order to him to keep track of their budget and leaving him to do the entire math. Shikamaru only nodded and stepped out of the room to avoid the violent pig that is currently on his chair.

Sasuke then called out Hinata's name and the shy girl looked up to his blank face slowly. "I want you to be in charge of ordering the decorations and supplies needed for the festival. Ask Naruto to help you since he's the spirit coordinator."

The girl nodded quickly, a bit intimidated by the president's cold expression and voice but blushed violently at the mention of her crush's name.

Sasuke then saw Ino heading out the door, most likely to follow the lazy teen but he stopped her to tell her to take care of the different booths and received an "okay" from the girl as she flew out the door.

Sakura told him that she'll keep a close watch on the things happening, making sure that nothing goes wrong on the preparations for the festival and the festival day itself, getting a nod from him.

Seeing that most of the bigger details had been taken care of. Sasuke decided to end this meeting. Everybody filed out the door in an orderly fashion. Naruto was asking Hinata to go eat ramen with him since he was terribly hungry. Hinata's face flushed but nodded nonetheless. Neji was glaring at the interaction but was pulled away by his girlfriend with a peck on the cheek.

The last ones remaining were Sasuke and Sakura. The president was about to make his way out the door, his hand was already on the doorknob when he heard a small whisper coming out of Sakura's small mouth.

"If only we can see some fireworks…then my night will be complete." She remarked quietly and closed her eyes, not noticing that there was still a breathing life form in the room. She knew the budget wouldn't be enough for fireworks because all of it would be spent on the booths and the big surprise event that Sasuke said he'll be deciding later on during their conversation.

Sasuke stood there for a full minute. He was contemplating in his mind, charcoal eyes once again calculating. He slipped out the door like a ghost leaving the pink-haired girl to her thoughts. He walked along the academy's hallways towards the exit but not without a smirk on his face.

It was already 7 PM, they've been there for over three hours. He reached the doors and stared into the setting sun. A stroke of pink and orange greeted his eyes as the main yellow blob of the sun sank slowly into nothingness. The sky was clear and no clouds were in sight. A purple hue started to envelope in the sky above the setting star. He thought slyly, _'The main event huh?'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Much appreciation for the reviews. Once again, thank you for enduring all my foogly grammar and typos, I know it can be heart wrenching to stand. x3 I'm hoping to improve in the future as I write along.

! _**K**_at.

* * *

**Thanks for Reviewing:** Chocochip Haruka, sakura4594, .lahlahlahhXD, kakura sagami, Laura-chan, jahannah12, .x.jonanime.x., lito-pink-chihuahua, fumiko-chan, LifeofDeath_(I really appreciate your criticisms and thank you. :D I'm doing the best I can to slow down the SasuSaku. But I do have to remind myself that they DID know each for 10 years. :3)_, katiesquilts_(Lol I see, well if you watched Naruto Shippuuden episode 32 then Sai has appeared. :P)_, SnowCharms


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
_**B** r e e z y **D** a y  
_

* * *

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**

* * *

_You found **hope**, you found faith  
Found how fast she could **take** it away  
Found true love, **lost** your heart  
Now you don't know who you **are**._

-**&**-

**One Windy Afternoon! O**ctober **2**0…

"A little to the left Sakura-chan…" Naruto yelled out, both hands cupping his mouth for louder volume (as if his normal voice wasn't loud enough) as the vice-president stood alongside the front gates of KLA, a ladder on the side where she could get down, hanging a banner with "Back To School, Autumn Festival" painted on it. Tenten was the opposite of Sakura, holding the right side of the banner.

Whenever Sakura has student council duties, she's excused from her janitor's assistant job. Ebisu, the janitor doesn't really mind. He's quite flexible and friendly about it. It also gives him more time to read his Playboy magazines without the worry of scarring Sakura's life forever. So it's all good.

Sakura lifted it up a little more to the left. "Naruto…we've been doing this for hours, are you sure it's _still_ crooked?!" Her emerald eyes flashed with frustration, she lifted the banner a bit higher, leveling it with Tenten's side.

Sakura was a bit irritated since she was exhausted from earlier. As vice-president, she was handing out fliers to the students who were filing out the gates to god knows where after school. She had to fake a smile many times and wasted a lot of saliva talking, especially convincing the students with _lesser_ brains to wear costumes and come. If nobody came or in proper dress code, Principal Tsunade would have her head. Sakura would like it attached thank you very much.

Another fact that would bug the hell out of her is that she'll give off the idea that's she incompetent of handling such works to the Uchiha or should she say, _'Student Body President.' _Sakura thought bitterly, restraining herself from pounding the next closest thing to her.

Seeing Sakura's killer intent displaying on her face, Naruto gulped down some saliva before replying, "Yes! Yes! Perfect Sakura-chan! You can get down now!" Sweat drops were forming on the sides of his forehead, "Please don't kill me…" he murmured quietly to himself, as both Sakura and Tenten stepped down their ladders.

The pretty vice-president simply walk right pass him as she mumbled a quick "good job" to Tenten.

As soon as his "Sakura-chan" was back into the school building, Naruto let out a big sigh of relief he forgot he was holding. He was positive Sakura was going to pound him on his already bruised skull, courtesy of the president himself a few days ago.

'_Who could've known his shoelace was untied that would trip him? Who could've known it would lead him to cause the shipment of decorations he was carrying to spill all over the place... on a rainy day soaping it from head to toe, making poor Hinata-chan to reorder all of it again?!'_ Naruto thought angrily, _'That goody-good teme…'_

Tenten stared at him and sighed, patting him on the shoulder with pity, leaving him by the front entrance, whispering profanities to himself or to a certain _teme _again_. _But all Tenten knew was that he looked quite pitiful and a bit of a nut case. People passing by walked around him, trying to avoid eye contact with the blonde psycho.

As Sakura went through the building to her next destination, she bumped into someone while twisting around a corner. She stumbled a bit because of the surprise of someone being there at 4 PM after school. She was about to land on her bottom when the other person in the hallway caught a hold her arm gently. And with ease, lifted her back up to her feet on proper balance.

She thought this scene was a bit familiar as she stared up at who had knock into her. It WAS the same as the welcome ceremony. It was none other than Sai who had caught her so swiftly, once again saving her from a life long ache of back problems.

"S-Sai…" She stuttered out dumbly. She mentally slapped her forehead for such a stupid response. Her forehead wasn't that big anymore, she's grown into it since middle school. Now it's just normal size but Ino still called her 'Forehead-Chan' as an affectionate nickname while the Chicken Ass called her 'Billboard Brow' just to spite her.

Breaking out of her thoughts, Sai simply replied with a light smile, "Vice-president." He acknowledged the only pink hair student council member politely. "I think you should be more careful, after all I won't always be there to save you." He grinned after that statement.

Sakura only blushed, man she really wanted to kick herself for all this Hinata behavior (no offense to Hinata) but refrained from doing so as she would look like a newly released member from the mental asylum. "Th-…" She swallowed a bit before replying with a mediocre hint of confidence, "Thank you, Sai."

She tried to smile, a tint of pink still across her cheeks. Sai nodded to her with another kind smile before walking pass her and down the hallways. The vice-president gazed after him until he completely disappeared from view. Sakura's eyes lingered on the spot Sai was standing a few moments ago. She was about to resume her steps towards the courtyard but a voice interrupted her path.

"Had fun flirting with the pretty boy?" the voice said. On the outside, it merely sounded like a teasing phrase but if you listen _real_ closely, you can sense the hidden anger beneath all the coats of his monotone voice. Sakura's thin eyebrows furrowed.

"I never thought you were the fan girl type, Billboard Brow. But…I guess that's what low caliber can do to you." He finished with a tinge of mockery. How dare he compare her to those sluts! That mocking statement was beyond overboard!

Sakura's sparkling green eyes shifted to dullness of jade as her eyes narrowed slightly. _'What got shoved up HIS ass?' _She thought quite angrily before stomping pass him with giant strides. But before completely getting out his presence, she yelled out coldly, "My business is none of your concern, _President_ _Sasuke_." Her back still not facing the handsome man in the long hallway.

Ouch, the girl actually called him by his first name. That almost never happened unless she was dead serious and overloaded with anger towards him. He also noted the coldness in her voice, it was equally matched to his. Anybody would've winced if they heard that kind of tone coming out of Sakura. All except Sasuke who merely looked indifferent as always.

As the pink-haired girl made a sharp turn, she couldn't help but hear the "Hn." coming out of the Uchiha. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as she made a dash towards a few doors leading to a couple of more hallways. KLA really is a maze.

Though the vice-president didn't know it, the president was also clenching his fists. A zoom in towards his face, his eyes were clenched tight. He took deep breaths before opening his eyes once more, coldness imprinted on them and his mouth in a straight line. His face resuming the cold facade, his hands were in his uniform pants' deep pockets. All the while, his knuckles turning white because of the force of his clenched fists. People would've been totally deceived if you thought the boy was calm and not fueling in anger on the inside.

Soon, the spiky raven-haired boy disappeared through the front doors of the school without a trace.

Sakura finally made it the doors that led to the courtyard, she pushed it open and noticed Ino and Shikamaru were arguing again. The blonde girl was holding a clipboard on one hand, an orange HB pencil behind one ear and her other hand held onto her hipbone. As Sakura can see, Ino's terribly annoyed by Shikamaru…_again._

There was a set up of a normal brown, rectangular table at the edge of the doors. The table was occupied by a certain lazy teen that has his head burying into his arms, trying to make the screaming girl's voice disappear if he ignored it long enough. But no, the screaming just kept on coming. _'I knew I should've just went home.'_ Shikamaru thought grimly as Ino was rambling on with how Shikamaru will never graduate and all the other junk he didn't listened to.

Sakura merely watched and shrugged, passing them as if the arguing "couple" were merely part of the scenery though it was a little hard with Ino's constant scream attacks.

The courtyard was really big, you can say it was as big as a street. That's what you get when you go to a school for rich kids.

She walked up to the Hyuuga's who were carrying light cardboard boxes of decorations while waiting for Naruto and Tenten to finish up, they were standing on the ladders again trying to hang streamers along the gates that separated the outside world and the academy. The two were bickering about what colour streamers should be hanged.

Apparently, Naruto and Tenten got to the courtyard before Sakura did as the handsome Sai and the Chicken Ass delayed her. She started helping them by taking a few decorations from Hinata's load and hanging them at her height level. This continued on for a few more minutes.

Sakura's mind wandered back onto what happened earlier, she was feeling a little guilty. As Sakura stared off into the distance, she heard a push of the door and twisted around to see the Chicken Ass she had bumped into earlier.

The raven-haired teen walked through the door, an aura that said "Can't-touch-this" glowing around him. Many men in worker uniforms walked behind him like puppies following its owner. Some men carried piles of wood and some carried tools. Sakura realized they were here to build the booths.

Sasuke and Sakura's orbs locked but the boy broke it in less than a quarter of a second and walked pass her as if she was the air. Sakura's face was filled with confusion. She really didn't understand what his problem was so she shrugged it off like usual and followed him along with many of the workers that walked through the doors.

Ino and Shikamaru had finally stopped their arguing as they saw their school president. The same went for Naruto, Tenten, Neji, and Hinata. Naruto jumped down but as the clumsy idiot he was, he almost landed on Hinata but Neji quickly pushed his six months younger cousin away with a furious glare. Naruto landed onto the cement ground with a splat. He seems unscathed though.

Neji also helped his girlfriend down, lifting a hand as Tenten took his and came down the ladder safely with a warm smile reserved just for her boyfriend. Their hands were intertwined as they walked towards Sasuke and the gathering group with Naruto who were whispering apologies to Hinata, following along.

As everyone were near Sasuke and within hearing range, the president spoke up, "Everyone, here are the workers that are going to be building the booths. Help them as much as you can and quickly finish up the preparations because the festival date is drawing near." The stillness of the boy told everyone to get back to work.

The workers started getting and putting equipment down while some started their task. The rest of the council members went back to decorating except Shikamaru who was seated on the table again, with a notebook in front of his face and the pencil in his hand writing away. _'Must be calculating the budget.' _Sakura thought nonchalantly, she would offer her help to the Treasurer but decided not to because she knew Shikamaru could handle it, he was a lazy genius after all. She'll bet anything that Shikamaru would go back to napping in about ten minutes, at least he's getting some work done.

She left her gaze on Shikamaru and focused her eyes on Sasuke who was writing something with a pen on his black clipboard, eyes skimming through his own writing. She knew she was a bit cold to him earlier but Sasuke was at fault too, why did he suddenly acted like a bastard with a stick up his ass? _'Well…more than usual.' _Her mind commented.

She knew she had to apologize or else her conscious would bug her and won't let her hear the end of it. _'Might as well get this over with.'_ she thought gloomily and skipped toward the Uchiha as if she was about to tell him Santa Claus wasn't coming to town. A fake grin was smile plastered onto her pixie-like face.

A shadow loomed over his clipboard so he lifted his head up to be met with pretty, _pretty _green eyes. He lifted an eyebrow, he thought the two were not on speaking terms but he guessed he was wrong.

Her grin stretched wider as she noticed him staring at her blankly. She heaved a big gulp of breath before yelling,

"LookI'msorryforearlierforsayingthatmybusinesswasnotyourbusinesswellitisn'tbutIshould'nthavebeensobluntaboutitsohereIamapologizingpleaseforgivemeyouasshole!" She exhaled a large breath of carbon dioxide as she quickly ended her tirade, her eyes were still closed. She didn't hear any response so she fluttered her eyes open hesitantly, her face turned into one of nervousness as she noticed Chicken Ass' face was still expressionless.

His blank face turned into one of smugness before noticing the sincerity in the pink girl's eyes. He also heaved a heavy sigh before replying quietly, "Look, you didn't do anything wrong. You're right, it's none of my business" and looked away.

Time froze with that sentence. Sakura's eyes went wide, you can see her whole pupil. Her jaw was hanging wide open. "Was that…" her eyes went unbelievably wider, "Was that an apology?" She rasped out, still not getting over the shock. _'Well, close to an apology as an Uchiha can get.'_ She added inwardly. She thought that the Uchiha would say something a long the lines of "Hn." as a reply.

Sasuke turned his face back to her, he replied, "Hn." then walked away. There it is. The vice-president watched yet another handsome boy walked away from her. It seems like Sasuke's body was glowing but it could be scientifically explained that it's just because of the sun but Sakura thought otherwise, "Another angel." she whispered out loud unknowingly, she really didn't know what she was thinking.

She also didn't notice the audience she was getting. Right now, all of them had smirks on their faces, including the workers. All the student council members, even Hinata was grinning! Naruto had a toothy grin that can stretch a mile on this tanned face.

Sakura squeaked quietly in embarassment. She really gave effort in trying to hide her blushing self. She succeeded and kept her cool but that still didn't stop their amused faces from showing. With nothing else better to do, she walked towards a box of decorations on the ground that seem a bit lonely and took its contents out of the box and continued decorating as if the scene never happened. She kept a good distance from the others though.

In an empty part of the school, the president couldn't help but have a tiny, tiny, _tiny_ blush appear on a part of his pale cheeks. He stared towards the sky, the sun, slightly covered by a few gray clouds but is still peeking through. He ran his long fingers through his slick raven hair.

"The things you do to me…" his whisper, barely audible was carried along with the warming breeze that passed by. Autumn colour leaves were dancing with the wind, swirling everywhere and causing his bangs to rush against his face, covering his darker than usual eyes. The leaves swept into the air and soon disappeared as if it was never there.

There were only a few more days until the festival.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter is...bleh. The festival is going to take place in the next chapter, hopefully. I also like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing, there's really not enough nice words in the world (or in my vocabulary) to describe you guys. Every review I get, my smile grows wider each time and soon my face would crack. x3

! _**K**_at.

* * *

**Thanks For Reviewing:** katiesquilts, french cries, silentscream16, kakura sagami, Chocochip Haruka, Confuzzled239, SnowCharms, LifeofDeath _(Aww thank you! That's one of the sweetest reviews I've gotten so far! I'm really glad you like it, hopefully I'll be able to write better fanfics in the future with you as a supporter as well.)_, Maki-Zushi, lacusclien4 _(Oh really? I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you. :D)_, silentgrl8, pinky101, itachi-is-mine, mimiangelz


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
_**O** n c e **I** n **A** **N** i g h t **T** i m e  
_

* * *

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.  
**

* * *

_It feels like **paradise**  
The world is closing in, it feels so **right**  
I start to **fantasize** 'bout what we're getting in  
'Cause **now** you're mine._

-**&**-

**Autumn Festival!** **O**ctober **2**5…

Excitement can be felt throughout KLA. It was a special day, the day of the autumn festival. Squeals and chitchat echoed throughout the whole neighborhood. Students were rushing around from booths to booths having the time of their lives while visitors and guests paid their fees to join in the fun.

If you search around, you can spot an angry Ino dressed in a fortune-teller costume. She was wearing a purple turban, a mauve star-patterned gypsy dress and _tons_ of accessories and jewellery. She was waving tarot cards threateningly at a yawning Shikamaru who was weary as ever, ignoring the shrieking girl beside him and scratched his ear with a pinky finger.

The treasurer was a laid back boy, he was too lazy to wear a proper costume and decided to throw on some black-framed nerdy glasses, a large nose and a thick mustache that reminds you of Hitler's but a bit longer. If he weren't on the student council who were suppose to be ideal "role models", he wouldn't have worn a costume at all. His school uniform finished his so-called "troublesome costume." He also wore it because Tsunade said she would inform all his teachers and demand them that whenever he's assigned a project partner, it will always and _always_ be Ino. The threat worked considering the situation at hand.

"Troublesome…" he yawned out and lifted a hand to cover his opened mouth, his eyes wrinkling in the process. He didn't noticed Ino was already finished with her ultimatum and already got started on her fortune telling. Giddy girls swoop into the navy blue tent and listened intently on Ino's every word as she moved her fingers, twinkling them around the crystal ball.

The girls eventually left the tent squealing and giggling as Shikamaru stood outside the tent with both his hands shoved in his pockets to hide from the autumn coldness. _'Ino must've told them some troublesome lies…'_ Shikamaru thought absentmindedly, his eyes darted from one booth to another. His squinty eyes landed on the two sports coordinators. Neji was station at the Dunk and Drop. A freshman boy with red, scruffy hair and light freckles was sitting on the stage where he'll be dunk into the water if the player hits the round, metal target.

Neji was standing on the side, away from the water with his arms crossed but his arms weren't visible since they were under his big, long sleeves of his gray hakama. A fake sword was sprouting out on his side. _'Must be some kind of samurai or something…pretty life-like.' _Shikamaru thought as he stared at Neji's long ponytail tied with a white ribbon.

Next to the Dunk and Drop booth was Tenten's station. Her booth looked like some sort of fun and games hut you could find at an amusement part. Multi-colour dartboards were hung on the back wall, Tenten was standing inside the booth, and a counter separated her and the players. The idea of the game was to hit the bull's eye, obviously. The prize depends on how close the dart was to the center. It was a simple game but it still created a challenge and determination, and a rush of excitement for the players.

Even the host was having fun! Tenten was hopping around, waving her arms and shouting throughout her bullhorn to encourage people to play. Her red traditional, Chinese dress patterned with pink and white lilies swished in the air. Her buns' were complimented by two pieces of red ribbons.

Her shouts were working since many boys and girls gathered around her as Tenten handed out darts and grinned like a mad woman high on sugar, taking the game fees from the teens. Hinata was spotted standing inside a booth near the front gates. She was shyly selling bubble tea in her baby-blue fairy costume, what a cute sight.

Shikamaru was eventually pulled into Ino's tent by the ear, oh his poor ear. Ino was yelling at him again for some unknown reason he didn't even bother to listen to. It was always like this, ever since preschool. So he eventually stopped caring and tuned out Ino's ranting and started imagining again about a peaceful meadow where big, white and fluffy clouds drift pass the cyan sky ever so calmly and slowly.

His last glance of the outside world was of Sasuke dressed in a vampire costume approaching an irritated Sakura in a black witch costume, his vision was blocked by the flaps of the navy tent entrance so he couldn't see what was happening and was getting drown in Ino's blabbing.

The vice-president was at the entrance taking tickets from the guests and receiving fees to go into the festival since no one else wanted to do it. She let out a huge sigh and repeated, "I'm sorry Obaa-chan but if you don't have five dollars then you can't go into the festival."

"What's that you say, sunny?" The elderly women with gray hair wrapped into a neat bun said, her eyes were wrinkling in confusion like a spoiled prune. One of her hands was cupping behind her ear to hear the emerald-eyed witch more clearly. Sakura could feel a large vein twitching above her forehead but was able to keep her polite expression. "I said-…" Her voice rose but Sasuke's voice from behind stopped her sentence.

"Madam, I believe our vice-president here has said that you need five more dollars to enter the festival, you only gave three so you're two dollars short." Sasuke said, his fake vampire teeth didn't remove any of his fluidity in his speaking. His spiky hair was gelled to the back, making the signature Chicken Ass gone for the day. His costume consist of a large black-collared cape with the inside crimson, he sported black clothing to fit the costume, overall it was rather simple but somehow he looked pretty hot in it.

Apparently even the old granny agreed since her mouth dropped and flies flew into her mouth without her notice. Sakura could only look away in disgust at that. Her witch hat and long gray wig going along with her, Sakura wore a witch dress that was in a dark shade of purple, almost black.

The ends of the sleeves and the dress were ripped as an effect. It was very lacey and had multiple flower patterns on it. The old granny grabbed her hand in an instant slapped on five bucks in addition to the three dollars. Sakura was about to tell her she gave too much but she noticed the elderly woman was gone. She turned to Sasuke and voila, the old woman was _flirting _with the vampire president. Old eyes were bouncing with pink hearts.

Okay, that seriously made Sakura sick to the stomach and it was apparently the same for Sasuke as he quickly yelled out for Kiba dressed in a dog costume to take over Sakura's position. He grabbed onto Sakura's wrist and they both sprinted out of there, one had a look of shock while the other was with disgust. The old lady was left behind, mock tears were streaming down her face at Sasuke's breakaway.

'_I think that hag just groped me.' _Sasuke thought bitterly as shivers shuddered down his spine and his hold on the girl tightened. Sakura winced at the security but followed him nonetheless. _'Did I just see that lady grope him?' _It was Sakura's turn to shiver in disgust.

They skidded to a stop at the less crowded areas of the festival. The old lady actually tried to catch up to them waving frantically and cursing the running girl with her cane about Sakura taking away her soul mate away, fortunately she was too old and eventually ran out of oxygen in her lungs causing her to a full stop having coughing fits. The two presidents had their hands pressed against their bended knees catching large amounts of air deeply. Sasuke was the one to recover first while Sakura was still inhaling and exhaling but she was laughing, which was making her recover her breathing harder.

"Haha…some-haha…times, haha, you're too good-haha…" Sakura inhaled one last breath, held it for a whole second before resuming, "looking for your own good." she finished, a grin was visible on her face. Sasuke merely scoffed and looked away but he muttered darkly, "Tell me about it…"

Sakura smiled at this, she didn't know why but having these moments with the boy in front of her was kind of…dared she say, relaxing? She erased that train of thought when she spotted Sai at an art booth painting, she hopped over there, leaving Sasuke's side. She reached up to Sai who was dressed up as Picasso. He was painting a frozen moment of the festival. You could see the booths and crowds blending in with the dark sky in the painting. It was entering night time. The festival had been going on about for two hours already.

"Wow, that's a beautiful painting you got there," she complimented while staring at the beautiful portrait, entranced by Sai's ability to blend in the scene so well. Sai whirled around at the sound of her voice, a look of shock was glued onto his face but it eventually melted into a gentle smile. Sakura really did love his smile, it always made her smile back no matter what.

"Thank you…" he replied softly, a light blush was on his cheeks. "It's the first time that someone had ever complimented me on my paintings." After that statement, he looked up to her face and grinned sheepishly, a little embarrassed. This time, it was Sakura who had a look of shock on her face.

"Are you serious? But your paintings…if I didn't know better, I thought it was painted by a professional!" Sakura blurted out without thinking, she blushed madly at this and added a quick sorry to her little outburst. Sai was a bit taken a back by her words but he return back to his painting, another smile was shown on his lips, his eyes were covered by the green hat he was wearing.

Sakura didn't see it since she was staring at his painting again. "Would you like me to paint you?" Sakura returned her gaze back to the Picasso she was talking to a minute ago. "What?" she let out, her eyes widening. Sai grinned nervously at this, "Well if you don't mind, I know my skills aren't the best so I would love to have a beautiful lady as a practice subject."

Sakura flushed at the "beautiful lady" remark but nodded. "Okay..." She grabbed a stool nearby and plopped onto it excitingly, she followed Sai's instructions on how to pose and what expression to make. Sai reach over his canvas to tuck a piece of gray strand wig behind Sakura's ear. She blushed at this. But she had an uneasy feeling that someone was glaring holes onto her back so she looked over her shoulder to see Sasuke right behind her, his face was impassive but his eyes says something else. What it is? She doesn't know.

When Sakura was about to question him, he was tackled to the floor by two dashing blurs of yellow. "Dobe." Sasuke hissed out as he stood up, pushing Naruto off of him, not caring about the damage he did to his best friend. Sakura only gasped at the sudden crash. "Ino…?" she called out and raised an eyebrow at the sulking Naruto rubbing his backside while cussing out Sasuke who was returning the insults with ease.

Ino was ignoring the two quarreling boys and pushed the small cam recorder to Naruto who caught it clumsily. The blonde girl was only left with a microphone, holding it like a magical wand. She laughed and laid one arm on Sakura who stood up from the stool and the other on Sasuke who was glaring murderously at said arm like it was SARS.

She screamed into the microphone with all her might, causing everyone's eardrums to tremble. It really reminded them of Naruto during the welcoming ceremony in September. "Are you ready for _Kiss-Per-View_?!" Sasuke and Sakura both choke on their saliva at the same time.

Naruto was grinning more than usual as he steadied the cam recorder and focused on the presidents. Sakura then noticed there were mini televisions all throughout the festival with Sasuke and her both on it! Everybody was now staring curiously at the mini televisions wired everywhere after Ino's sudden yell. Fan girls were fainting as the camera zoomed in, giving a close up of Sasuke's flawless face.

Tenten noticed this and repeated her thought out loud, "Does Sasuke do facial?" Neji who was standing right beside her raised an eyebrow and merely shrugged indifferently as his girlfriend turned to face him asking for an answer. Hinata was huddled behind them, eyes scanning the T.V. for a certain blonde boy. "Ino, aren't you supposed to be telling fortunes?" Sakura asked, her throat feeling a bit raw after the choking. Ino smiled sweetly in reply, "No, Shikamaru volunteered to help take over while I'm gone."

Shikamaru was also watching the small television in the tent and snorted at Ino's reply, "Volunteer my _ass_, she dragged me in here." and laid his head down onto the table beside the crystal ball, still glaring at the television screen. He ripped off the purple turban that belonged to Ino before and ripped off the star-patterned cloak. The brunette seated inside the tent across from him sneered, "You're the worst fortune teller ever, Ino-sama was _so_ much better." With that said, she stomped out of the tent, her brown tresses flowing behind her. Shikamaru shrugged without ruining his resting position.

"This is how it works, we pick random pairs and make them kiss on television! What's better than having the two KLA presidents to be the first couple!" Ino chirped out excitingly, Sasuke fan girls started screaming in panic at that. Sasuke merely started walking away but Naruto stood in front of him, the camera sticking out in front his face. Sasuke dove to the left, Naruto and the camera followed. Dove to a right and the same thing occured. Sasuke was cracking his knuckles.

"Hey! Hey! Teme! Let's keep this program PG-13!" Naruto bellowed out nervously. Sakura was laughing like there's no tomorrow. Ino was freaking out at this so she backed away a bit. "_Me_ kiss _him_?! Right…" Sakura continued laughing at the absurdity, she clutched her sides because it started hurting from the non-stop laughing. Tears were glimmering in her eyes. She wiped them away, still laughing.

The laughing died when a hand sprang out to hold her chin, lips descending upon her lips in a matter of seconds. Her eyes widen, so big. Ino and Naruto gaped, heck everybody who was watching the program gaped with their jaws dropped all the way to the floor. Sakura turned into a statue. She didn't even notice she was being pulled away by Sasuke who already ended the chaste kiss, and was bringing her and him away from the camera as far as possible.

Ino and Naruto along with the rest of people in the festival were still frozen in place. Only the pink-head and raven-head couple was in motion. Ino was the first to recover from the sudden kiss, she really thought there was going to be more resistance. Who would've known they'd oblige so easily?

"Ah…there you have it folks! Our first pair has finally kissed! Let's move onto the next couple!" She started walking away but realized the cameraman wasn't following her, still in shock. She sighed and reached out for the jaw-dropped Naruto and dragged him along through the crowd, hunting for their next victims.

Ino's voice awaken the rest of the audience and the people continued what they were doing before they were interrupted. But a new topic was in their heads now, the two presidents kissed, _kissed! _Sai was left there, still seated on his stool but his paintbrush was dropped to the ground. He was still clueless. _'What just happened?'_

Neji and Tenten were staring at the television screen that's currently occupied with another surprised couple on Kiss-Per-View, no one was really paying attention though since it wasn't as interesting as the two presidents themselves. The sports coordinators both started simultaneously, "That was…" "…interesting." Shikamaru finished back in the tent, his head was up but it was quickly brought down once more since the interesting part was over.

Sakura finally broke out of her trance and noticed that she was in a different area now. They were in the empty back garden of the courtyard. Darkness dominated most parts of the area except for the lighted lamps hanging around. Her heart was hammering like crazy, why the hell did Sasuke kissed her?! He could've denied doing such a thing!

She's really confused now, maybe she needs to eat more walnuts since apparently her brain is malfunctioning and is unable to think properly. She could see the Uchiha's silhouette and when he turned, she could see his face being reflected by the light and the moon. That moment, he looked like some sort of god from Greek mythology.

Sakura could sense her face heating, thank god for the darkness. Her face heated even more when the teen standing in front of her twisted his whole body swiftly around, completely facing her. "Sakura…" he drawled out, she really hates how he can say her name so beautifully. Sakura really couldn't remember when it was the last time that he really called her by her first name besides Billboard Brow.

"W-What?" She sputtered out, sweat starting to form inside her palms as she clutched her witch costume. She looked down, finding her feet suddenly interesting. She gasped when she felt a shadow overshadowing her to see Sasuke right in front of her!

"Sakura…" He repeated, softly yet it sounded like he was in pain. She really hated her name right now, she really wanted him to _stop_ _caressing_ her cheek right now, she really wanted him to stop _taking off_ her witch hat and wig right now, she really wanted him to _stop closing_ his eyes and _bending down _right now! She really wanted him to stop _attempting to kiss_ her right now!

It seems like God or Buddha or Santa Claus had answer her prayers since Sasuke pulled back quickly and lifted his head towards the sky that was now filled with exploding fireworks, as if he never tried anything two seconds ago. Sakura, completely forgetting about what Sasuke was about to do also lifted her head up and stared into the sky, eyes glittering. Her eyes followed the fireworks as it rose up and exploded, shattering into many different colourful sparks. It was amazing! She hasn't seen fireworks since she was a kid!

She remembered watching her first fireworks show and was immediately held hypnotized by it, she was only ten back then. She never got a chance to see another fireworks display again until this moment. Her hand reached up to cover her mouth, gasping in surprise as a pair of fireworks exploded, outlining a flower.

Sasuke was staring at her the whole time, a tiny smile graced his features. He only shook his head when she tugged on his cloak with one hand while the other was pointing at the fireworks, telling him to look. She really looked like a child, bouncing up and down as more fireworks display more beautiful outlines of images. A rainbow of sparkling fires lighted the pitch-black sky. The moon was reflecting like a disco ball.

Faraway from the back garden, Neji and Tenten were eating at a dango booth, also watching the fireworks display. Neji had an arm wrapped around Tenten protectively while Tenten leaned into him, sighing with content as she ate her dango. It was a special night indeed.

She cried out in wonder as the fireworks shot into the night sky with a loud swish. Neji chuckled at this, his girlfriend pouted cutely in response. His arm tightened around her and Tenten smiled at the gesture, pecking him on the lips and resumed watching the main event.

Couples were everywhere, either standing or sitting, also drawn in by the fireworks display. Fluffiness flowed. Shikamaru and Ino were by the fortune-telling tent once more except they were outside sitting on the ground. Ino and Shikamaru were sitting back-to-back, leaning against each other for support. Whenever he fell sleep, he would feel a bonk to his head so he would be awake again. But...he didn't really mind this time. Only one thought plagued his mind right now was, _'I don't hate this...'_ And leaned more onto Ino. The girl replied the gesture.

Naruto was searching high and low for his friends but they were nowhere to be found! He passed by many lovey-dovey couples, half of them making out. He can only look away cringing. He stared at the sky, sighing as the fireworks continued its fiery dance. He had no one to enjoy the show with until he spotted Hinata rested upon an oak tree nearby the back of the courtyard, gazing at the fireworks.

Deciding he rather be with someone he knew and than being all alone. He hopped over to where Hinata was. The said girl was blushing madly at the sudden appearance of her crush and quickly nodded when the boy asked if he could watch the fireworks with her. She shifted to the right to make room for him.

Naruto planted his butt and cross both his arms, pushing them to the back of his head as a pillow watching the fireworks happily. Hinata was too distracted to watch the fireworks now since her brain was overflowing with thoughts of Naruto. She couldn't believe it, she was actually spending good quality time with Naruto!

Her face grew hotter as her mind started thinking more and more, it was going to overload soon until... Naruto's head found his way to her shoulder. Hinata stiffen. She was too shy to look at the boy but willed herself to when she heard weird snoring sounds. She saw a splash of yellow on her shoulder, leading to a body dressed in an orange jumpsuit. You could see the fake kunais' about to spill out of his pouch, strapped on his left thigh. Naruto has been a ninja for the last five years, always wearing that same ol' orange jumpsuit.

Her blush lessen as she saw Naruto's sleeping face, he was sleeping so soundly. His face contained neither happiness nor sadness, just contentment. She suddenly got the courage to lay her head back gently on his. Her fairy wings making slight scratching sounds against the tree trunk but it wasn't loud enough to wake the boy up. She smiled in content and drifted her eyes back to the blazing explosions that was about to end.

Sakura sighed in disappointment when the last of the fireworks sparkled, creating the last few glitters flying across the night. Sakura can only smile and when she turned to face Sasuke, his face was stoic and his face clearly displayed he was bored. She thought it was weird though, how can they afford the fireworks? She only shrugged it off, knowing the Uchiha can calculate many ways to get what he wants even if it seems impossible.

She blushed when the boy sitting next to her on the grass stared at her own orbs with his rawly, it was like he was trying to convey some kind of message to her. It was ruined when he said this though, "Can't get enough of me Billboard Brow? I thought the kiss would've satisfied your hidden desires." Sakura seethed at this immediately and was about to punch him when suddenly, sighing. She really gets interrupted a lot lately. Ino called out to them that it was time to go. She wasn't even in the back garden but her voice was so loud, they could even hear it.

People filed out the gates, leaving the festival equipment for tomorrow to clean up since it was past midnight. The student council members grouped together and walked out, parting ways when they stepped out the gates. Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru were yawning loudly, obviously exhausted. Limos' arrived to pick them up all except for a silver Honda with Sakura's dad in it.

All of the student council members couldn't help but think that Sasuke did the fireworks just for Sakura. They knew there wasn't enough money for it but Sasuke had voluntarily pitched in... which isn't very often. Each of them grinned knowingly as they saw the two presidents trying to out do each other verbally once more.

"Billboard Brow."

"Chicken Ass."

"Billboard Brow."

"Chicken Ass." They all sighed at their foolish argument, just when you think the two's relationship has improve, they go back to being at each other's throats again. But how long can this last?

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed it. :) A longer chapter, I hope this makes up for the last two.

!_** K**_at.

* * *

**Thanks For Reviewing: **katiesquilts _(And you're first once again, lol!)_, ANBU Inu, Anonymous, trident.gum, lacusclien4, SnowCharms, Laura-chan _(Ara? Reviews from the one and only Laura-chan?! I feel so honored! Thank you. Fangirling is one of my favourites. :3)_, LifeofDeath _(Nahh, I'm more of a browser on DA because I fail as an artist. After all the SasuSaku portraits I've seen? It makes my sketches look like junk. xD By the way, your DeiSaku and HitsuHina drawing are ka-wa-ii. :D)_, Maki-Zushi, ihearttoast09, mimiangelz


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
_**T** r i c k **O** r **T** r e a t **:** **K** L A **S** t y l e  
_

* * *

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.  
**

* * *

_No, you'll never be **alone**  
When darkness comes I'll **light** the night with stars  
**Hear** the whispers in the dark._

-**&**-**  
**

**Halloween!** **O**ctober **3**1…

"What?!" Sakura bellowed out loud, shock by the news that reached her ears. Everybody in the student council meeting vicinity winced at the volume, they really did have too much loud mouths attending KLA.

"You guys never been trick-or-treating before?!" shrieked Tenten who was standing right beside Sakura, her face was stamped with mortification. The pinknette and brunette's face were twisted into pure, wretched horror. How can any person _survive_ Halloween night without trick-or-treating?!

The other occupants in the room shook their heads in unison. Sakura sighed and slumped into her seat. They just finished discussing the results of the autumn festival with Tsunade and were about to leave. Sakura was asking Tenten if they shall go trick-or-treating together with Naruto butting in, wondering what they were chatting about thus leading to this disaster.

"So…what do you guys usually do on Halloween night then?" Sakura spoke slowly, raising an eyebrow quizzically. The other occupants in the room besides Tenten turned and looked at each before returning their gazes back onto the two girls. "Um…eat candy?" Naruto suggested nervously.

"And _where_ did you get the candy, Naruto?" Tenten asked suspiciously, Naruto was sweating at the intensity of the two girls in front of him. They were seriously freaking him out, what did a ramen lover like him do to get into a situation like this? Oh yeah, his big mouth. For once, Naruto realizes his mistake for his blabbing and vows to not shout out unnecessary things ever gain...or at least for the night.

"Um…bought it?" An inaudible buzzer sounded, wrong answer. "But what kind of fun would you get out of that if you buy it?!" Sakura screamed into his ear, causing Naruto to cower with Hinata nervously fidgeting behind him. Ino finally stepped in, "What's the big deal Forehead-chan? It's only Halloween. Why waste time trick-or-treating, getting all dirty and walking door to door to get some cheap candies when you can _buy_ it and _high class_ candy of all that."

"That's not the point Ino." Sakura pointed out exasperatedly, "The trick-or-treating part is the main idea, going out into the night, collecting candies from cozy houses, having fun with your friends and family-" "Exactly! That's what I don't get!" Ino blurted out, crossing her arms in annoyance.

Shikamaru for once agreed with Ino, "Why do something so troublesome when you can just sit back and relax and have the candy come to you?" Tenten knew this was going nowhere, they just didn't get it. Oh the spoiled rich kids they were…

Her maroon eyes noticed the two handsome prodigies of the group hadn't said a word at the exchange but she noted that their faces were blank but their eyes said this was a waste of time. _'Well, I'll show them!' _"Sakura…" Tenten said hinting. The vice-president whipped her pink head around to acknowledge Tenten's call. The two girls stared at each other knowingly, sly smiles making their way onto their mouths.

The other student council members knew they were plotting something, something not good. Before they could make their escape out the door. The two girls' words rang into their ears.

"We've decided to take you trick-or-treating tonight!" They exclaimed excitingly. Sakura got out of her seat, "Wear your costumes you wore at the festival and come to my house at 6 o'clock sharp." "Or_ else_." Tenten added menacingly. They all shivered at the brunette's last words. It clearly implied, "Don't mess with me or I'll suffocate you with your own pillow in your sleep."

So as the sports coordinator and vice-president predicted, the rich kids of the gang came at 6 o'clock sharp. Long black, silver, white limo's screeched to a halt in front of the Haruno household. Curious neighbors were peeking out their windows to see what all the commotion was about and got even more curious when they saw the limos and the people coming out of it.

First came Shikamaru in all his glory wearing nothing but his school uniform. Sakura who was wearing her witch costume again raised an eyebrow at this. Shikamaru seeing her questioning look answered her lazily, "I couldn't find the mustache-nose and glasses. Too troublesome to find it…"

He casually stride into the living room spotting Tenten on the living room sofa sitting there fixing the ribbons of her buns, wearing her traditional Chinese dress like she did at the festival. He sat on the opposite side of her, grunting when Tenten gave him a polite greeting.

Ino and the Hyuugas' arrived right after. This time, Tenten opened the door. The Hyuugas' were also wearing the same costumes as they did before at the festival but Ino was wearing…I don't think you could call it costume since it exposed too much skin. Tenten coughed slightly at Ino.

Seeing her discomfort, Ino retorted, "What? There's no way in hell I'm wearing the same costume _twice_." "Spoiled brat." Sakura muttered under her breath, she couldn't even look at Ino's costume or the image will haunt her for life. They all stepped into the living room waiting for the president himself and the dobe to arrive. It was 6:20 PM when the doorbell rang again.

Sakura swirled the door open glaring, "You're late." She spat out. Sasuke in his entire vampire glory which he still look hot in, Sakura noted shrugged indifferently. "Not my fault, Dobe was the who needed a ride. It's not my fault he wanted to inhale some ramen before we come."

Naruto got out a fake kunai to smack him but the president dodged it with ease, making the spirit coordinator mumble in displeasure. Sakura sighed at this, "Well let's go. The trick-or-treating began already." She pointed to the people all coated in Halloween costumes ringing doorbells. You could also hear firecrackers being burnt and bursting into sparks in the distance.

The teens in the living room all gathered at the front door, ready to to take off. "Where's your parents Forehead-chan?" Ino asked affectionately. "Trick-or-treating." Sakura replied plainly. Everybody at the doorway made a face except Tenten who yawned at the holdup. "What?" Sakura rose at eyebrow at the looks she was getting, "You're _never _too old for trick-or-treating." She wagged her purple nail-polished finger at them as if they were mentally retarded five year olds.

They made their way through the streets after Sakura locked her door. It was already dark, the sun had set a while ago. It wasn't really cold and a warm breeze would pass them from time to time. Just the right weather for trick-or-treating. Streets were crowded with ghosts, goblins, witches, wizards and even Spongebob all determined to get lots of treats.

The gang stopped at their first house, Tenten rang the doorbell and stepped back. The ragged oak door creaked open to reveal an elderly woman in her sixties holding a bowl full of treats, a little boy maybe around four hid behind her leg. Sasuke saw this and recalled Sakura doing the very same thing when they first met, smirking slightly at the memory.

"Trick-or-treat!" Sakura and Tenten yelled out simultaneously. The other people with them slightly freaked out at the enthusiasm coming from the witch and Chinese girl. The elderly woman poured candy in each of their pumpkin bags, you could see the four year old pouting, seeing all his candy being given away and closed the door. But you could hear and see a tiny "Happy Halloween kids." and a wrinkly smile before the door shut completely.

Naruto was hyper now and he didn't even eat any candy yet! "Wow, that was fun! Let's go for more! More!" He dragged his Sakura-chan and a blushing Hinata-chan to the next house with pumpkins lighting its doorway. Tenten closely behind, dragging a bored-looking Neji with a smirking Sasuke walking beside them. Neji glared at the boy's smirk but Sasuke ignored it as usual.

"I feel cheap for taking candy from an old woman." Ino said, shivering in the cold air. Shikamaru saw this and sighed, "Troublesome…" Ino was about to yell at him again but stopped when the teen before her took off his blazer and wrapped it around her shoulders. She blushed at the sweet gesture but Shikamaru didn't see it as he also walked towards the group at the next house, ditching Ino causing a, "Hey!" to resound behind him.

The group passed by a couple of teenage boys lighting firecrackers. It was mildly interesting. The sparks were fizzling with yellow and orange colours and creating popping noises as it dropped to the cement floor. Everybody stood a couple of meters back to not get in harm's way and watched the firecrackers unfold. Sakura and Tenten smiled at the teenage boys who were laughing and having the time of their lives. While the rest of the members were fascinated by the firecrackers. "Hey, maybe we should try that the next Halloween!" suggested an eager looking Naruto. The other members stalked off to another house when the show was over.

This time, it was Naruto who screamed out, "TRICK OR TREAT! TRICK OR TREAT! TRICK OR TREAT! TRICK OR TREEEEAAAAT!! " causing the owner of the house to dump all his candy into the orange ninja's pumpkin bag before slamming the door shut, hoping to get rid of the loud onslaught. Sakura was extremely peeved at this as she slammed her fist onto the ninja's yellow head. "Now _I_ don't have any candy!"

"Couldn't have done it better myself." Sasuke stated with pity, seeing Sakura continue her pounding on the blonde's head. Hinata was trying really hard to stop Sakura's attacks on the poor blonde who was on the floor…crying. "We didn't even get any candy!" Tenten huffed out, her expression pouting. Neji smirked at this and gently dragged her to the next house leaving the group behind.

It took a lot of holding and screaming to stop Sakura's anger against the blonde boy, Ino who caught up was pushing Sakura back from Naruto while Sasuke finally decided to stop the fighting, or in _Sakura's_ part so the Dobe wouldn't end up six feet under. Hinata was carefully tending to Naruto's fragile form, he was bruised from head to toe, twitching nonstop.

Shikamaru just stood there yawning. "Wow Forehead-chan, I never knew not getting candy could transform you into a berserker." Ino stated amusedly, seeing Naruto's pitiful body lying limp on Hinata. It seems like Sakura didn't notice what she was doing to Naruto, she was too blinded with anger since she asked, "Woah, what happened to Naruto?"

Everything was silent. Crickets were singing in the calm night. The homeowner inside the house watched frightenly, a wireless phone in his hand ready to call the police or…_ambulance_ in this case. The crowd that was watching the event unfolded outside stared at the mad woman with pink hair, wondering what the heck was wrong with her? Don't tell me she didn't realize she was beating the crap out of the Blondie for half an hour without realizing it?

They dispersed, going back to get more candy when the group was still standing there, looking blankly between the Blondie and the Pinky. Sasuke finally loosened his grip when he knew Sakura wasn't a international threat anymore. Ino also stood to the side with Shikamaru, watching Sakura gasping in horror with Sasuke explaining to her that she was the one that beaten Naruto into this state.

The candy being taken in the air didn't stop Naruto for long as he came back to life, Hinata crying silently in joy. She really thought she lost him for a minute there. Though Naruto was still wearing bruises on his face and body, he was as hyper as ever. "The ultimate ninja and future president is back in action! Let's go people, let's join into the Halloween spirit!" Is something wrong with his head after that beating from Sakura or is it really just his own stupid self? No one knew.

You could tell that Naruto was constantly avoiding Sakura now since whenever Sakura goes to one house, he always goes to the next one. The witch could only sighed at this, she really did scar him, literally. But knowing Naruto for 10 years, he'll be forgetting all about this the next day.

After a few more houses, they each got separated. Sakura noticed she has ended up with the Chicken Ass himself. She cursed to herself for the bad luck. She was pretty much done with trick-or-treating seeing as her bag was overflowing with treats; KitKat's and Reese's dropping to the ground as she walked. She saw Sasuke's bag, having no bulge unlike hers. "Hey, how come your bag's so empty?" She asked innocently, Sasuke turned his dark orbs towards her before looking forward once more. "I dislike sweets." Sakura nodded at his short answer. _'Should've known.' _"Aw…but Chicken Ass, candy makes people sweet, no wonder you're such a grouch all the time." She didn't receive any reply so she paid no saying after that. Sasuke gazed at her from his peripheral vision and saw her eyeing his bag.

While they were still walking around the neighborhood, a couple of girls in a vehicle, apparently from KLA Sakura recognized stopped by them. They were giggling and smiling seductively towards a _certain someone_. Sakura stopped but Sasuke kept walking, he only stopped when he realized Sakura wasn't in step with him anymore.

"Hey Sasuke-sama… you look hotter than usual tonight." One girl purred out flirtingly from the red convertible. _'Sama?' _Sakura questioned loudly in her mind.

"Ditch this cheap slut and take a ride with us, Sasuke-_kun_. You should hang with much better looking girls than this…this_ thing_." Another girl seated at the shotgun drawled out, trying to be cute. They obviously didn't see Sakura's face to recognize she was the vice-president. Saying Sakura was piss was an understatement, _'I'm a _thing_? I'm the _SLUT_?! What are they _blind_?! Have they even _looked_ into the mirror lately, they got less clothing than _Ino_ for humanities' sake!'_ "Why you-" Sakura snapped.

"Hn. Takes one to know one. You have no right to say that when you yourself look worse than downtown's whores." Sasuke spoke calmly but that's what's frightening. Though it sounded like a normal comment, the aura revibrating from him was deadly. The girls in the convertible frozen, their makeup faces were in utter horror at their president's coldness. "B-but Sasuke-sama!" The girl on the wheel whined. "You can get out of my face now." The two girls in the car scoffed, acting as if they were so much better this, quickly drove off into the night.

Sakura sighed, _'Man, fan girls are everywhere these days.'_ She looked at Sasuke but saw he was staring blankly at thin air again. It was getting really late, she estimated it was around midnight already. The streets were getting emptier by the second. She tried to repress a yawn but the tiredness has gotten into her and she let it out. A hand rose to cup it so she won't look too repulsive.

Sasuke saw this and suggested they leave for the night, the girl agreed absentmindedly. She couldn't even think straight since she was too overwhelmed by sleepiness, her eyes stung a lot and after lifting her free hand while the other was holding the heavy bag of candy to scratch them, a few seconds later, the hand would be lifted again to scratch the eye.

The vampire teen saw this and sighed, this girl is going to fall over soon. Not wanting to go through the torturous task of dragging her home unconscious, he kneeled down. The girl looked at him oddly, her vision was getting blurry so Sakura couldn't tell what's exactly going on. "Get on." He ordered, his voice still monotone. Sakura hesitated but hearing Chicken Ass repeat his words, this time laced with annoyance. She slowly got onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, her pumpkin bag dangling by her elbow.

The Uchiha's grip tightens around the girl on his back so she wouldn't fall off. "Man, you're heavy." He mumbled audibly. He felt the girl lean into his back, she must be dozing off since her breathing was slowing and didn't argue back. His eyes were also getting heavy but he stayed awake and began pacing towards her home.

After a short while, they've reached Sakura's house. With a knock on the door, Sakura's dad came into view from behind the door. Hizumi was shocked to see Sakura and Sasuke in such a state but his blue eyes eventually soften at the scene, his wife was already asleep. He stayed up because he was a bit worried but seeing the two before him erased that train of thought.

Sasuke kneeled down once more and Hizumi carried her daughter up the stairs to her (after all these years) still pinkified room, sleeping soundly. When Hizumi came back downstairs, he saw the door was closed and the Uchiha was lying on their living room sofa, his left arm covering his eyes. Thinking probably it's too late to call the limo driver to come over, Hizumi let him be and went back upstairs to his wife.

By 5 in the morning though, Hizumi strutted downstairs sleepily to realize the Uchiha was already gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A little late for Halloween, lol. Lots of SasuSaku fluff these pass few chapters but will it last? Sasuke's too OOC isn't he? Inspiration hasn't paid a visit to me lately so I'm sorry if this story hasn't met your standards or mines…if I had any. xD Once again, I like to thank all my wonderful reviewers and readers out there, love you guys! Happy Chinese New Year!

**Livejournal:** I'm also back on LJ, it's been so looong. It's at heartdotcom(dot)livejournal(dot)com. Feel free to add me. D: She's lonely you see.

! _**K**_at.

* * *

**Thanks For Reviewing: **katiesquilts _(And again you take the first spot. xD)_, Melchoir _(Typo fixed. Thank you for pointing that out.)_,SnowCharms, Laura-chan, PCherry13, LifeofDeath _(Agreed. SasuSaku dominates 90 percent of my fandom. xD Aww, don't leave! I still need you. I have a long way to go. Without you, I wouldn't have anyone to look over my mistakes. x3 I feel so honored to be special. :D)_, Universal Fighter, french cries, Maki-Zushi, mimiangelz, InoShikaCho _(Thanks, it's not mean at all! I need to take in as many constructive criticisms as I can. I guess I was too taken over by SasuSaku to write about the other pairings. I'll be sure to add more so stay tune!),_ ANGELforSHOW _(Iz! x3 Fruits Basket? How so? Thank you for the correction! I have a bad habit of making run on sentences. ;-; My English teacher even said so. Needs to fix it.)_, Dorkalicious, XxsasusakuxX


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
_**S** o m e **H** i g h **S** c h o o l **C** l i c h e_

* * *

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**_**  
**_

* * *

___She **laughs** at my dreams  
But I dream about her **laughter**  
**Strange** as it seems  
She's the one I'm **after**._

-**&**-

**Class is in session! ****N**ovember **1**3…

Nothing else was heard in the classroom besides the nonstop tapping of the chalk on the blackboard. Then there's the constant yawns howling among the drowsy students. It was a Monday morning after all. Most would want to stay in bed and wake up at noon.

One certain pink-haired female had her right cheek buried in her right palm, eyes drooping as every second passed. A yawn came over her as she took her left hand to cover it up. Her vibrant green irises were trained on the clock at the front of the room. It was screaming, "Class is almost over! Class is almost over!"

Her emerald eyes narrowed slightly, provoked by the needle moving so slowly like a snail. See how tired she was? She's even being pissed off by a _clock_! It's really tiring to be smart sometimes, finishing even the most difficult problems in less than 10 minutes. That was what our little heroine's situation is in right now, dozing off in her AP Biology class. The room was drowned in a moment of silence, indicating a test being performed.

She even _quadruple _checked her work. _'What are the five asexual reproductions? Binary Fission, Budding, Fragmentation, Vegetative Reproduction and Spore Formation...'_ Didn't they learn this in sophomore year already?! Sakura stopped her skimming on her scantron and decided to survey the room. Most were still struggling on the test since she spotted a few students scratching their heads with their pencils, some were staring blankly at the paper and one was... _smirking_ at her?!

_'Hold up.' _The person staring at her, she sighed and mouthed out. "Chicken Ass." His smirk grew.

"Billboard Brow" was what he mouthed back, his smirk never ceasing to grow. With a huff, she focused her attention back onto her test but she could still feel that asshole's smirking!

She smacked her head onto the desk, making a thump sound but no student paid heed to her since they were all distracted by the test in front of them. Her eyes scan through the students once more from a horizontal angle and Hinata entered her line of vision.

_'I see she's done.'_

Then her gaze landed on Neji who had his arms crossed and eyes closed, all into his meditating mode. The rest of the gang aren't here though.

Ino and Tenten took Chemistry while Naruto and Shikamaru took Physics. On behalf of Naruto, he didn't really know what you do in Physics and thought it was being "Physical" in Science. His ramen loving heart broke in half when he found out it wasn't what he thought it was. Math jumbled in with Science made him cried for three hours straight.

Many trees died that day. He looked so pitiful when he found out. Shikamaru actually felt sorry for him and informed him that he himself will help Naruto with his homework whenever he needed. Shikamaru soon regretted ever letting those words be said because every single day, Naruto needed help. Quote, "Troublesome…I think I'm going to transfer into Chemistry soon."

**Ringggggggg.**

And that my friends is the beautiful sound of freedom! Sakura nearly bounced out of her seat, skipping happily along to the front desk to hand in her test, giving a quick good bye to her Biology teacher, Kurenai-sensei and flew right out the door. Unfortunately, the other students except the student council members present are all groaning and complaining about not having enough time.

Konoha Leaf Academy has a much more different schedule system then the rest of the schools in Konoha. Every student will take eight courses, two of them will be electives: a language and a subject of your choice.

School days are split into two: Day 1 and Day 2. Each day has four blocks going from Block A-H. Day 1's will contain all your Block A, B, C, and D classes while Day 2's will contain all your Block E, F, G, and H classes.

Pretty straight forward. Everyday after the first block, there will be a 15 minute recess while after the second block of the day will be lunch break which is an hour long. For Sakura, most of her classes are AP courses which consists of AP Biology, AP Calculus, AP English, AP Konoha History, AP Music Theory and of course Japanese Enriched. Her elective was First Aid. Of course, being a doctor would need at least the basic skills of first aid.

She's doing just fine in her classes, the only flaw was…the _Chicken Ass_ is in 80 percent of her classes. All except P.E. which is not co-ed. _'Thank god.'_ And her elective, First Aid. She heard Chicken Ass chose Business Management or something.

Sakura had just finished her Block B class. She had P.E. as Block A, talk about pain in the ass, having Gai-sensei so early in the morning is definitely not good for breakfast digestion. She's moving onto lunch break now but it's no relaxing for her because the Student Council members are holding a charity fund in the main hallway.

It's going to be a bit hard, seeing as there are so many rich snobs in this school who could care less about the poor children in Northern Uganda.

The fundraiser's purpose was to raise awareness and funds for the night commuters in Northern Uganda. A civil war has been tearing Uganda apart for the last 21 years, children are being abducted for military services causing them to go into hiding. Just thinking about it made Sakura's heart wrenched.

She was determined to raise as much money as possible, by all means to save these kids.

Hurriedly paying for her pizza pretzel and strawberry milk tea, she bounded up the stairs, skidding pass wealthy girls who were in no hurry at all making down to the cafeteria or restaurant in this school's case. Sakura has to admit, this academy's cafeteria is not a cafeteria, more like a high-class restaurant with waiters/waitresses, clothed tables and vinyl seats and food that cost more than twenty bucks.

She was panting now, finally able to reach the main hallway where all the student council members were busily setting up the table and banners. The president himself was glaring at her, left hand clutching some pamphlets. "You're late." The Chicken Ass is angry.

Well Billboard Brow is not going down that easily. "Traffic." And nothing was said after that except for the time to time glaring and invisible messages that flickers through their eyes that clearly says, "I hate you."

At each passing minute, more and more students swarmed the hallways and just hanging out after eating their lunches. But no one bothered to visit the fundraising table. Sakura was stopping each passing student, using her beautiful smile to capture young boys' hearts but when they heard the words "help" and "poor", they quickly scurried away like a herd of sheep being chased by a wolf. This pissed off our beloved vice-president greatly.

"Selfish brats." Sakura muttered quietly under her breath.

"Hn. You're not going to get any supporters with that attitude, Billboard Brow." The vice-president whipped her head around to face the president. Sasuke was seated on a chair, elbows resting on the wooden table. He was in his signature seating position with the sides of his hand covering his lower region of his face and sharp eyes calculating.

"Let's see you do any better, _Mr. President_." Sakura challenged with a smirk but it was soon wiped off when Sasuke stood up holding his own signature smirk and took away the pamphlets from her. "With pleasure, _Miss. Vice-President_." Sakura huffed defiantly and plopped down onto the seat Sasuke was once on.

She gaped when swarms of fan girls huddle around the Chicken Ass. Squeals and Will you go out with me?'s were evident. Sakura merely scoffed and looked away but she couldn't keep her eyes strayed away for too long when she heard the clinking of change being deposited into a metal can.

Her whole jaw dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe it, that ass was _actually_ getting supporters!

"Thank you ladies. It's so great that you guys are supporting this cause. I'm sure the children in Uganda will appreciate it." She heard Sasuke drawl out smoothly.

"Do you appreciate it Sasuke-sama?" A voice in the crowd squeaked. He smirked, the girls swooned, some fainted but no one really cared.

Then Sakura noticed, six cans were already filled! Oh my god, are those _hundred_ dollar bills in there?! It hasn't even been five minutes and he had gotten that much?!

"H-hey Chicken Ass! That's cheating!" Sakura yelled out, getting the president's attention, sadly the fan girls too and they all sneered when she heard Sakura call their precious idol a farm animal's bottom.

Sasuke smirked and with one motion of his hand, the fan girls dispersed though some lingered. Sasuke strode toward Sakura, hands stuffed in his pockets and smirking like always.

"Cheating?" Sasuke asked, innocently. Sakura nodded firmly.

"I don't think so since I saw you try to use your smile on your little fan boys. Hypocrite much Billboard Brow?"

Sakura crossed her arms and twisted her body to face another side instead of Sasuke. Sasuke noticed Sakura was gripping onto her uniform skirt tightly. "It's not my fault my fans are much more faithful than yours. I guess you're not all that after all, Billboard Brow." Sasuke noted.

Well, there's one thing about Sakura that was as equal as Sasuke's. The stubbornness. So without a second thought, she got up and grabbed a can. She hopped onto the table and yelled with all her might. "Hey listen up!" All the students that were chatting stopped their chitchat. All the students that were walking by sceased their steps. All eyes were on their pink-haired vice-president now. Sakura inwardly grinned. _'Too easy.'_

"Umm…um…I was w-wondering if anyone wants to d-donate to the Uganda fundraiser? Y-You know…so I can finish my job and not get scolded at by Principal T-Tsunade." She breathed out, sweetly and cutely. Who could resist?

"Y-you know…get rid of the commoners l-laying about…" That convinced them, a whole army of students came crashing toward the girl! There were so many hands shoved in her face, she couldn't even breathe.

Well, she didn't need to if she got the satisfaction of beating the Uchiha! After almost an hour of nonstop clawing and collecting, the lunch period was almost over and most of the students are heading to their lockers to grab their next block's materials. Sakura was speechless, there were so much ka ching. _'Wow…'_

"Wow Sakura-chan! You and Teme got so much donations, I'm so envious!" Naruto exclaimed, hanging a shoulder around the girl grinning wildly at all the cash. "Stop being a pain and help clean up Naruto." Ino scolded knowingly and piled the cans into cardboard boxes. Shikamaru was checking over some of the amounts on his clipboard while Neji took one end of the table and Tenten took the other, both carrying it back to the storage room. Hinata was quietly taking back leftover pamphlets, not saying a word.

Sakura smiled, feeling proud. "I win again, Billboard Brow." Sakura's face distorted into one of confusion. Sasuke, seeing this explained. "Shikamaru calculated the total. Apparently, I got a dollar more than you." Sakura snorted. "It's just a dollar, I was close. Don't be so conceited." Sasuke shrugged arrogantly at this. "A win's still a win."

"I guess you should just admit defeat, Forehead-chan." The president moved to the side and with a flick of his finger on Sakura's forehead, he walked away all the while carrying a few papers and files.

"I'm sending this to the office." He explained as the rest of the student council members watch him leave, Sakura had smoke coming out of her ears.

Block C aka Konoha History passed by agonizingly slow. Sasuke and her were late for the class since they had a few student council jobs to take care of. So when they arrived to class, the ever so "famous" and perverted Kakashi-sensei (reading his Icha Icha Paradise porn) told them that they will be project partners for their upcoming history project.

Sakura practically screamed in agony when she heard it and wouldn't stop prying onto Kakashi's leg, begging him to reconsider. It took Sasuke many tries before he could get a sobbing Sakura off. Sakura pretty much cried for the rest of the class.

Now, Sakura was in her last block of the day, English. There were only a few more minutes before school will end and Sakura will head off to her janitor job. Their teacher Asuma-sensei just handed back their poetry tests and Sakura was eager to find out her score, hoping it would be higher than a certain someone's.

Asuma-sensei eventually walked towards her desk and handed her test paper to her. "Congratulations, Haruno." Sakura could smell the tiny essence of tabacco that came right out of her English teacher's mouth but she didn't mind because she was trying so hard to contain her happiness.

_'100 percent! Hell yeah! Now let's see what Chicken Ass got…'_ She made her way towards the Uchiha's table across the room but an announcement from the PA disrupted her.

"Will Sasuke Uchiha come to the office. I repeat, will Sasuke Uchiha come to the office." The said boy took his binder and writing tools and floated out the door with grace. The fan girls in the room drooled quite nastily._ 'Darn, I guess I have to ask him after school.'_ Sakura thought disappointedly. With that said, the last bell of the day rang once more.

The vice-president slammed her locker shut, with a swing of her right arm, her messenger bag was hanging behind her as she rushed through the student traffic to meet Janitor Ebisu.

She passed by Ino and Shikamaru who were busily conversing near Tenten's locker, shockingly no violence took place. Tenten spotted her and gave a casual wave with her smiling back.

When she got to the backyard, Ebisu was dragging a few garbage bags but when Sakura arrived, he offered a simple task which was to sweep up the front yard of the school. Since it was fall, many golden leaves are laying about on the ground and with the rain, it created a pile of mush. _Nasty._

Sakura had her hair tied up in a messy ponytail, her uniform sleeves were pulled up. Most of the KLA students wore their long sleeved version of their uniforms now since winter was approaching. But some still acted tough and wore the short-sleeved version, most of them ended up getting influenza though.

The vice-president was sweeping the front yard slowly, it was quiet but if you listen closely, you could hear the birds flying south for winter. The spine-shivering breeze would greet you from once in a while but it was soothing.

The whole setting was serene as Sakura breathed in the cold fresh air. Her tranquility was disrupted when a Chicken Ass invited himself to stand beside her, staring at her curiously with those mysterious dark eyes of his.

Sakura's face heated quickly when she opened her eyes and noticed the closeness Sasuke was giving her and subliminally took a small step back, dropping her rake. The president merely stared at her then at the rake and then at her again. Sakura wondered what he was doing when he bent down but she realized he was picking up her rake and handed it to her. She took it reluctantly.

In order to break the silence Sakura decided to speak up. "So…what did you get for the poetry test?" Sasuke glanced at her before answering softly. "101 percent." Sakura shook out of her stupor and gaped at the Uchiha again, she quickly hid her shock behind a mask though. "Oh…how?" She asked, seemingly uncaring but anyone could tell, that was just a façade.

Sasuke's lips twitched upwards at this. "Bonus question. It was on the back."

"There was a bonus question?!" Sakura questioned, clearly shocked and outraged by this. "Oh my god, I must've missed it when I was double-checking the rest of my answers! Ugh, how can I be so stupid?!" Sakura asked rhetorically, Sasuke decided to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to feel the pink girl's wrath.

He smirked when he saw Sakura trying her best to regain her cool façade. "I-I mean…I see." "Hn." And with that, he made his way toward a black limo on the corner of the street.

She saw the Uchiha lifted a hand in goodbye, not facing her before stepping into the vehicle.

Sakura could feel many veins throbbing on her forehead but she waited…waited until the limo could not be seen anymore. When the black object disappeared, she slammed her rake onto the ground, causing the rush of autumn leaf piles to scatter away but she paid no heed.

Sasuke rolled down the window screen of the limo and immediately let out a small smirk when he heard a, "Damn it!" in the direction of the school.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think I love Amuto now but I'm glad I managed to finish this chapter. It turned out better than I thought. It totally could've been worse. xD

! _**K**_at.

* * *

**Thanks For Reviewing: **Ukeire _(:D)_, fumiko-chan, kakura sagami _(But we still love them, hee. x3)_, Miko-chan _(Vampire Sasu-chan just makes you drool. x3 And lol Spongebob is amazing because he is a sponge who lives in a pineapple under the sea! xD You don't see that often... which makes life a bit sad. o-o)_, LifeofDeath _(So I have to go deeper…-nods- Sure. I just hope my head doesn't explode from over analyzing though. xD)_, InoShikaCho _(I'm planning on adding more developments in the other pairings a bit later on so I hope you have the patience? x3)_, RLO, katiesquilts, Chocochip Haruka, Snow Wing, SnowCharms, Sakura4eva, update, Red n Black Roses, xo M i M I, Ily x0x0, Rationalized Insanity _(I can never get tired of your reviews. :D Thanks again!)_, sasusakufan2357, pink-strawberries, candyluver, Strawberry Lulz _(And your review makes 96. xD Hee. Thank you, I really appreciate the comment. x3)_


End file.
